An ExSOLDIER
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: When I gladly accept a new chance in life, my story begins. Together with the Adepts of Weyard, I learn how to walk this new path. Fearing of not being a hero, I tell you my story, the story of Cloud Strife, an ExSOLDIER. PLEASE R&R. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1: Who Am I?

This story, which stars me and a former pen pal of mine, is similar to the one that is a mix of Final Fantasy VII and Golden Sun, A One-Winged Angel, written by Refia, who has given me permission to write this story . This story uses mostly the same words as Refia's story, with some changes. But this time around, it deals with me wanting to like someone from any of my favorite cartoons or video games. This is actually the series dealing with a fictitious me wanting to be like Cloud Strife, but it deals with the fictitious death of the former pen pal of mine, for in the story, she is married to me. She gets killed shortly after mine and my former pen pal's story-selves are married. She gets killed because she is a Sorceress, and everybody is killing off the last of the remaining Wiccans and Sorceresses in the entire world. My story-self tries desperately to try and save his wife, but he had failed. And so, my story-self, one year after his wife's death, wants to forget everything about his dark past.

And so, the adventures of the other me begin...

---

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

I have always welcomed the darkness of my life since my wife; Katharina Menge-Lavender; had been brutally murdered. Every time I look back on the day that she had died in my arms, my heart aches. I wish I could forget that day, but I simply couldn't. I had committed the same sin as my old childhood friend. But ever since he had disappeared, according to what his parents had told me when I went to visit him at his house down the street, but when I got there, his parents said that he had renounced his U.S. citizenship and went to live in Germany. I gave him a call after I got back to my own home, but he didn't answer. I kept trying, but to know avail. So I gave up trying to reach him.

I thought to myself, _Screw him. If he wants to ignore his childhood friend, then he can go to hell, for all I care._

That was three months ago. Today marks the one year anniversary of my wife's death, and the one year anniversary since I had committed my sin, which I don't believe I can be forgiven for. On the day of the anniversary, I just sat there on my bed, thinking about what I had failed to do in my oath as her Knight. At about 8 pm, I fell into that darkness called Sleep. I was hoping that I would have a dream where I was the wielder of the CsX-Sword. The Cloud Strife X Sword, as I call the sword that Cloud Strife had used to defeat Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, was going to be mine in that dream, charged with the power of the Lifestream.

But when I started dreaming, instead of dreaming the dream that I wanted, I was dreaming that I was talking to THE Cloud Strife. He started to ask me questions.

"Do you want to forget something?"

"Why do you ask? Why do you care? You never cared about anyone but yourself. Why ask something that asks how I feel?"

"Because I can. Because it is you who comes here to look for me. It is you who comes here and wants comfort and forgiveness. And you find that comfort when you are near me, don't you?"

I nodded and I couldn't help but grin.

"So, do you want to forget something?"

"Everything!" I cried in absolute disgust. "This pathetic world of a Universe, this darkness that is no darkness but a shadow of the days going by me day by day, I hate it all. I want something to fill the void inside me. This world can't do that. I've already tried that. I've tried taking comfort in the world. But it just won't do anything. It hasn't filled this void inside me, and I don't think it ever would. I don't think it ever would."

"But not taking comfort in the life you currently live in is not good. You know that."

"Look who's talking! Who was the one who hid from his childhood friend in the beginning of the game and while he was sick with geostigma for most of the movie?"

"True." He nodded. "But that's what I was supposed to do. You can decide that, for the game, not the movie."

"Maybe you're right..."

"Of course I am." He said harshly. Then he waved his hand softly. "So why do you want to forget?"

"I want to be somebody else. Not who I am now. Somebody totally different. Someone like you," I replied.

"A hero? A man of strength, valor, and honor? You would want that?"

"Even that." I nodded. "Because, to the people I might care about, I would be a great friend to them, because I would always be there for them, if the need shall arise."

Cloud smiled at that response from me. "You understand me well, boy. Even though I do not know you." He put his arms around me as if he was my big brother. "Maybe one day the Angels of Heaven will hear your prayer. Maybe someday you _will_ be like me. You will be as strong as Sephiroth and have his powers, including mine, but look only like me" I looked up at him, staring into his eyes. "When that day has come, remember me. Remember me, only me. Forget all the rest if you want. But remember _me_."

"I will, Cloud." I promised. "I will."

"Remember this also: Sins _can _be forgiven."

"I think he's awakening." A voice from a young man, sounding far, far away. But I could hear it, even in my precious darkness. Why did somebody from my stupid world disturb me in my sweet, precious darkness? Am I, even here, not safe from them anymore?

"Mia, you keep an eye on him, I should go back to the deck." Again that unfamiliar voice.

"I will, Isaac, I will call you if anything happens. Or if he would wake, whoever he is."

Mia? Isaac? Those names sound familiar to me. I know them from someplace... Someplace that doesn't exist. Or so I was led to believe by my mother... Could it be? I want to open my eyes. I loved the darkness around me but now I wand to see the light, to see what has happened to me.

It took quite an effort.

Somebody touches my arm, my eyes are opened in a second. Somebody gasps. I try to sit up, my body refuses to respond well. Like something pushes me down in the bed. But my will is stronger. I want to get up so that's what I'll do. My vision is a bit blurry, so I rubbed my eyes for a few seconds. My vision was better after I did that. I stare in front of me. The sheets covering me are unfamiliar. Where am I? I think to myself. My eyes look in every direction. I didn't stir my head. It looks like I'm in some sort of cabin. Finally, I stir. I looked up to the who had jumped up as soon as I opened my eyes when she had touched me.

"Waar ben ik?" I asked in German (_Where am I?_)

"I fear I... can't understand you." She replies honestly.

"That's okay." I looked away from her.

"You can understand me?" She's surprised again. I simply nod. She observes me a bit. It irritates me.

"Will you cut that out?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologizes. I look at her again, and this time, my eyes grow wide.

I look at her from top to toe. "Will you cut that out?" she snaps. I laugh silently, within my person.

"Forgive me, Miss Mia." I replied

"You know my name?" She gasps.

I know her name? Of course I do. My head hurts. Right beside me, there's Mia. One of the main characters in 'Golden Sun'. Was Cloud right? Was he true to his word? Could my dearest wish to forget become reality? I must know the truth. I must see the world, not this small cabin. I slowly tried to get out of the bed.

Mia stops me. "Are you sure you'll be alright? You look very pale."

"I'm fine. Now let me out. I must see the world. I must see the truth." I stand up, but I almost immediately fall down again. My body was not working properly. "Come on!" I cried out. "You're not going to stop me now, are you, body?"

The pain I had felt had disappeared. An heavy feeling on my shoulders was lifted. I was able to feel the wind. Somehow. I felt like I had a new spirit. I got up again, still a bit shaky, but I was going to be alright.

I had went outside the cabin. Mia had followed me slowly, as if she was afraid of me. I looked around, but I did not know the way. I looked back at Mia.

"Can you help me?" I asked, as friendly as I could. "I want to see the sky."

Relieved that I seemed 'normal', she nodded and slowly led me towards the deck of whatever boat I was on. My body had still refused to work correctly, somehow. Moving my limbs was hurting me a lot.

"So who are you?" She had asked along the way.

"Who I am is not important," I replied. "Since I'll be forgetting it soon."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to forget everything. Except for one thing: _him_." I did not say another thing.

"Why would you want to forget everything? I don't see why anybody would want that."

"Some people just want themselves to be something else. I am one of those people." I shrugged.

"Where do you come from?"

"What?" I snapped. "Are you not hearing me out? Do you think I'm some psycho who has snuck in here to get you all killed?"

"N-no!" She quickly said. "But admit this: You are dressed strange, look strange, came here by a strange way, act strange, well, you ARE strange. Can I not ask these questions?"

"You can. And to answer the question..." I looked up and laughed warmly. It was just funny. "I want to forget."

Mia punched my arm. "That's not nice! How are we supposed to trust you?"

"That's an easy one." I chuckled. "Since I don't remember anything, I won't be able to remember if I am good or bad. So you guys decide what I am."

Mia stared in front of her, now and then supporting me when it looked like I was going to fall. Which, fortunately, never happened. Soon she opened the door and led me onto the deck. I quickly recognized the Lemurian Ship of Lord Babi.

And then I could feel the wind blowing in my short, dark brown hair. Which, when the wind ruffled my hair, it felt like it was naturally spiked. I had always liked it. My hair was just like _his_. It was just like Cloud's. Then I had breathed in the air of the sea. I could hear the seagulls and the waves. The sun shone upon me. For once in a long time, I welcomed this golden light. The opposite of the Darkness I had loved in my homeworld. I walked to the edge of the ship and looked down at my reflection in the sea. My pale skin, unusual for me, a human, somewhat short, naturally spiked brown hair, and mysterious eyes. Blue as the sky and very, very deep. And glowing mysteriously, as if infused with Mako, or Jenova cells, call it what you will. Just like _his_ eyes. Like Cloud's. I always felt better when I saw how much I already looked like _him_, like Cloud. At least the face. As for the rest, I was just a regularly clothed human. I was disgusted by this fact. Call me weird, call me names, I want to be somebody else. I want to start all over. Like I said, I want to forget everything. Everything except _him_, Cloud Strife. Like he asked me to.

I heard footsteps. I did not look back, I kept staring at the sea, at the land in the far distance, maybe miles away. My eyes were sharper than ever in my life. As sharp as the eyes of a hunting hawk. "Excitate vos e somni, liberi mei." Those words jumped in my mind, all of a sudden. Yes, I had awakened from a very deep and dark slumber. Now, it was time to see my new future. If I had one, that is.

Behind me, I could hear voices. I tried to ignore them, but found out I couldn't. So I listened, but acted like I couldn't hear.

"So how is he, Mia?" That was Ivan's voice, I guessed. It was the youngest sounding one, so...

"Well," I could hear Mia whisper. "His body will be fine. But I think his mind isn't what it's supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Isaac's, worried.

"He says he wants to forget _everything_ except for a certain _him_."

"Maybe he doesn't tell the truth?"

"And what would I obtain from doing that?" I sneered, without turning around. "And if you're that worried, then read my mind, Ivan, I won't conceal it. I can't."

I looked over my shoulder. Isaac nodded to Ivan. So it really was true. I was no longer 'home'. So I was in the world of Weyard. No, don't think I'm a kid who has always wished for cool powers. I only wished to be like _him_, like Cloud. Never to go to another world. But if this was Cloud's way for me, then so be it. It could turn out to be interesting. Ivan came standing next to me. From the corner of my eye, I observed the young Wind Adept. So this is how he looked in reality, I thought. His eyes were filled with uncertainty. Then he raised his hand and closed his eyes. He was going to read my mind. But I couldn't see or sense it, I did not have Psynergetic powers. Ivan's face seemed to twist and turn as he continued to read my mind. What he saw perhaps shocked him. After awhile, he fell back, breathing heavily. I looked down on him.

"So what did you see?"

"Horrors..." he gasped. "I cannot understand how one could survive so long in a place like that."

"You'll get used to it." I returned my gaze to the sea.

"So Ivan, what do you think of him?" Isaac helped his friend up while keeping an eye on me. Ivan was unsure and stared at his feet for a moment, thinking. He followed my gaze to the sea for awhile. Then he replied:

"I guess I can under stand why he wants to forget everything. I don't think he has any evil intentions."

"That depends on what you call evil." I grinned. Then I sighed and shook my head. "Just never mind. If you want me to go, just take me to land and I'll go."

"Wait a second." Isaac said, laying his hand on my shoulder. I turned to face him. He seemed to be nervous or uncomfortable by touching me. Was it because of he was touching me, or because he did not know me? Or maybe... He constantly avoided to look me in the eyes. It was my eyes, my Mako eyes. My Mako eyes gave him the creeps. "It's not in my nature to send people away, knowing it is dangerous or that they would have rather stayed with us."

"Did I say I wanted to stay?" I asked.

He shook his head and stayed silent. I smile. "Well, you are still right. I indeed want to stay."

"Well, I guess, if you won't trouble us, you can come with us, right" He looked to the others. They just nodded. Maybe he said that because he was scared of me? My eyes... Yes, they were like _his_, like Cloud's, so they were actually hero-looking... It was a fact, they allowed me in because they were afraid of me because my eyes looked scary with that strange glow in them. I would have to show them sooner or later that I had no bad intentions. Isaac's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"But we need to call you something. So what's your name?"

I looked up and stared into his eyes, a slight grin spreading over my face. "Cloud Strife..."


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Him

Well, I had finished Chapter 1 of 'An Ex-SOLDIER'. Hopefully it was good, even though it was the same thing as Chapter 1 of 'A One-Winged Angel', except for the main character, me, who became Cloud, and the supporting characters, Isaac, Garet, Ivan, Mia, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Piers. The rest of the chapters of 'An Ex-SOLDIER' are going to be the same as the other chapters of 'A One-Winged Angel'. Like I had said before the beginning of Chapter 1, I have permission from Refia to write this story. Hope y'all like it.

**Chapter 2: Becoming Him**

"Any reason for that... Unusual name?" Isaac asked after a brief moment of silence. I shrugged, turning back to the sea. "It's _his _name. And I have wanted to be him for the eternity that is called my lifetime. And I feel I can. If I stick around with you guys."

"How can you be sure, when you've forgotten everything?"

"My heart tells me, somehow. But if you won't believe me, that's fine." I hesitated a bit, but a slight smile appeared on my face. "I can tell you also, that you don't have to fear me." I looked back at my reflection in the sea. "Sure, my eyes give everybody the creeps, I've forgotten all my memories, and my name's weird. I can't really blame you." I stared in his eyes for a while. "I know it's too much, but all I ask is that you trust me, if only a little."

"Well..." the Venus Adept gave his three friends a questioning look. They hesitated, uncertain about what to answer. "We'll... discuss about it... Just wait here for a while, eh... Cloud?."

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't take ages. I want to become like _him_ fast, and I don't want to hinder your important mission of chasing Felix and his gang."

I grinned when I could hear their jaws drop. Okay, so I did not forget _everything_. The knowledge I had about this place I wouldn't forget, and _him_ of course.

They retreated inside the ship, in the quite large cabin that probably served as some sort of kitchen and living room all in one. At least, it looked like that in the brief minute I walked through it. I stroked a lock of my hair back and continued to stare at the sea. I wondered why I actually had come here, to Weyard, of all places. Why not Midgar? Was the real Cloud Strife there? Was I to become a stupid, brainless imitation of him? No way. I would become as good, if not better than _him_. I would show Weyard that I was a hero. Yes, I would prove that.

Now, other things kept my mind occupied. If I wanted to be _him_, which had to be possible, otherwise, I would still be home. If I wanted to be like _him_, I would need different clothes, an outfit matching his. Or no, I didn't know but a voice inside my head told me I shouldn't get clothes designed like his, Cloud's. Something totally different than what I had now, of course, but still less like his. I felt it with my heart, I had to earn becoming like him. So what would suit me better if fate didn't allow me to wear his kind of clothes? Something like his, only for someone who's a lower rank... Then it struck me. Of course, the solution was so simple. I smile as I remembered 'Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'. I had watched that movie so many times, to watch and study him, the way he talks, acts, sounds, moves, and fights. Now I needed something else I learned from that movie. One problem solved. On to the next.

If I wanted to be him, I would need IT. I would have to find IT. The CsX-Sword... that long, yet very broad sword, which was used by the real Cloud Strife to defeat Sephiroth in Advent Children. That would be very difficult. No blacksmith in Weyard would be able to make a sword like that, a sword with the same finishing touch and sub-weapons to it, the same balance. So to that mend, I had to earn the CsX-Sword. Even though becoming him appeared to be going slower than I wanted, I was still satisfied. It would take time, and I had to figure out how, but I would be able to do it. Not very long after these thoughts, I heard the door to the deck open again and Isaac and his companions appeared again.

"Well?" I asked, with a hint of amusement. "What have you decided? Will I be thrown overboard?"

I could swear I heard Ivan snicker and Mia found it a bit amusing as well. Isaac stayed as serious as he could but Garet looked just plain annoyed. I didn't care about that. Isaac walked up to me, his movements were a bit stiff, like he was... nervous? But I could forgive him. It was logical for a person to be nervous next to a total complete stranger. Then he got more relaxed, like him being nervous just a moment ago was an attempt to make me afraid of the answer on my question. I hadn't fallen for it for a second. He smiled, and that smile warmed me a bit. It had been a really long time since anyone had smiled at me. The last time it happened was when... My heart breaks at the thought of remembering a thing like that. Too many painful memories of my other life fill my head. I fought against the tears that well up in my eyes. Go away! I don't want to remember. I push the memories away as best as I can and act like nothing happened.

I patiently listen to Isaac's answer and explanation. Oh yes, rules too.

"Well, I don't think you're 'dangerous'." He started, in a friendly voice. "So I don't have anything against it if you really want to come along with us. Just keep in mind that it will and can get dangerous." I nodded for him to continue. "I don't know if you have fighting experience, bu it can get ugly. Just recently we had to cling on with our lives and we barely made it..." His voice trailed off. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Fusion Dragon." I whispered. I looked over the sea to the northern direction, where the Venus Lighthouse had to be, and where the battle between Saturos and Menardi and Isaac and his fellows had taken place. In the end, Saturos and Menardi had fused into that hideous, two-headed dragon. I could imagine that in reality, the battle had been a desperate one. The Dragon was eventually defeated, and the two Mars Adepts fell into the Venus Lighthouse beacon, probably falling to their deaths.

"I'm not afraid of death. I never have been. After all, death is just another part of life."

Silence, it's so annoying. I want to know what I'm supposed to do! All of a sudden, I felt tired. Very, very tired. Apparently, that could be noticed, as Mia stepped up to me and observed me for a second. Then she turned to Isaac.

"He's tired, Isaac. You can see it in his eyes. Let him rest for now."

He nodded and Mia motioned to me to follow. I didn't complain. For now, I would cooperate. I would see what to do, tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: First Steps

**Chapter 3: First Steps**

I slept well that night. My bed was soft and the sound of the sea calmed me. It's strange, I hadn't been this calm in many years. My last calmness was on that fateful day. That day everything changed. I slept well, but I had this dream. A dream that made me remember. It wasn't a bad dream, just a very, very painful memory. But I slept well.

_Running and running... I heard the gunshots already. Her scream... I had to make it. I was her Knight... It was my duty to protect her! I ran and ran, through the night, the night that was a pure black void for me. I seemed to run forever. The closer I came to the memorial, the more my heart was shattering. I heard her cry, pleading. Trying to explain to them that it wasn't her... The hands of a man deals in false justice... And I came too late... My wife, my beloved Katharina the Sorceress, was dead. And I was completely thrown away by people. I had been her Knight. And she was killed for something she didn't do. And I was blamed for letting her do it, even though she was innocent. I had to watch her and her powers. But I had! She was innocent! My heart, my soul, darkened..._

I woke up the next morning; the sun shone through a small window on my face. I got up and opened the window to let the soft breeze of the sea inside. Today was a new dawn, new chances were given to me this day. I would see which one I would take. My first concern, of course, was becoming like _him_. Okay. But I had to earn it, someday. So I had to find something else, something to keep me going until I was good enough. Night had given me wisdom, so I had the answer to my question already. Smiling contently, I headed for the living-like room. The others were up already.

"Morning, Cloud." Isaac greeted, looking up from his cup of black coffee. I was a bit confused at first, for a small moment, but of course, Cloud Strife was my name. How could I forget? "Did you sleep well?"

"Certainly. It's been a long time since I slept this good." Would I tell them about my dream? No, not yet. My past... The things I will never be able to forget, those things will have to wait for a while. I had other things to do.

Mia offered me a seat at the table and I gratefully sat down. I gave her a thankful look out of the corner of my eyes. She smiled back. It was like these four people around had no problem with my presence. Something very different than my ex-home. Most of the time I was pondering and things were silent. But, not everyone can be silent for a long time. And silence apparently annoyed Garet. Like I'm surprised...

"Hey, come on, guys!" He shouted. "It's like somebody's dead here! A bit more cheery, please."

"Who says we're down?" I remarked. "I'm not, if you want to know that. Just thinking. I have a lot on my mind." I looked to the table again, but suddenly I perked up. "Speaking of minds, stop reading mine Ivan."

the Jupiter Adept turned red. "Could you see me using Psynergy?" He quietly stammered. I shook my head in response. "No. But I could feel somebody was in my head. Stay out of it, please, Ivan. I'll tell the things I want to tell when I'm ready for it. Understand that, please. I've been through a lot of things I can't forget. Painful things. Let me tell those when I'm ready for it."

"Okay, I'm sorry." His voice became eve more silent, like he was ashamed of himself. I tried to smile as friendly as possible. Hard, I forgot to really smile with happiness after she was killed...

"Don't feel ashamed, Ivan. I know I'm a weirdo. But please, I'm hoping to change my looks soon." My gaze turned to Isaac. "How soon until we get to land, captain?"

"As soon as possible. We need to get some more supplies, anyway."

"Yes." Mia nodded. "We kind of left in a hurry."

"When we're done with that, where, if I may ask, are we going then?" Yeah, I was curious about that. 'Golden Sun: The Lost Age' didn't say a word about Isaac's journey. Good thing I fell aboard their ship. I'm not so sure I would've liked a trip with Felix...

"Finding Jenna. And preventing more Lighthouses from being lit."

I closed my eyes. "Not an easy task, is it?" They hung their heads and I understood. Two lighthouses lit, two left unlit. If only they knew how this quest would end... But I would not tell them. I couldn't. What if the history Weyard was changed if I did?

"Well." Isaac said, breaking the fallen silence. "Time to get this ship to move. I looked at the map, and I think we'll reach the shores of the Continent of Indra soon." He paused for a moment. "I hope we can get some supplies there, and then we'll look for a way to the Western Sea, probably by going between Gondowan and Indra."

"What if we won't be able to cross the Gondowan Cliffs?" I asked.

Isaac pondered about it for a moment. "Well... Maybe we should go to Osenia first, seeing if there's a way more to the south, if not, Gondowan."

Nobody complained. Ha, Isaac was the captain after all.

And so to the Continent of Indra we sailed. Bad luck for my companions though, the Tidal Wave had struck badly there. More to the south, we sailed to Madra. I was a bit nervous. If my calculations were correct, we should see Piers in prison here... When we sailed past the coasts, we had indeed seen his Lemurian ship. I heard the others wonder where it came from. I wisely kept my mouth shut. I wouldn't want to change the history of Weyard, now would I?

The day had passed by so quickly. Curiously, we had no monster attacks... I wonder how it came. I watched the sea and the land pass by, humming my favorite Lifehouse song. The wind blew oh so softly, another great, sunny day. Mia came by, hearing me sing softly. She became curious and came standing next to me.

"So how are you feeling now, here with us, Cloud?" I looked in her eyes, shining with a peacefulness I hadn't seen in no one I ever knew before. "Having the time of my life, at least for now."

"What do you mean?

"I don't think it'll be this peaceful each day. Don't you find it strange that we've encountered no monsters so far?"

"I do..." she agreed. "But I'm actually also relieved for it."

"Oh?" I said as I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Don't take it personal, Cloud. But you've got no weapon, no protection or Psynergy that we know of so far. It would be dangerous for you and you'd be frustrated to hide below decks, am I not correct?"

"You know me too well." I grinned. "I do hope to change it soon, however, I'm sick of looking like... well... The forgotten me." Silence came along. We looked at the waves. The seagulls screeching.

"What song was that, Cloud?"

"Huh?"

"The one you were singing before I came."

"Oh that one. It's called, 'Hanging By A Moment'. I always liked it in my homeworld. Remember Mia, songs easily describe who I am, how I feel, or how my vision on things is."

A smile formed on her face. She seemed very interested. "Would you mind singing it for me?"

"Well,if you insist..."

"I do!"

I closed my eyes, imagining the song, like I always imagined it in my old homeworld. How I took place in the song. How it described my desires...

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely incomplete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me now_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I question where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm tapping into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find_

_There's nothing in the world_

_That can change my mind_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_There is nothing else_

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held on to_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and I question where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

So many things had passed by. Memories of my past. And _him_. I sang the song and realized something. I felt peaceful. Satisfied.

"Someday, I'll be _him_. And I'll have a sword just like the one he used to defeat his archenemy, Sephiroth. A sword that has many sub-weapons all put together to make one big sword."

"You sure have a lot of imagination." Her face seemed relaxed. Pleased, too. "I loved the song. It's different of what we usually hear here. And yes, I do think it fits you. You just seem like the lyrics describe you. Wanting to chase the answers you seek. You're not afraid of things new to you. And you seem to want to know more about yourself than what you had discovered so far."

"You'll know more about me as time passes. Believe me. I have a lot of songs, each describing something about me. Songs and music are very popular in my homeworld. People listen to music nearly every day. And the style of songs changes over the years. But there will always be songs that no other song can surpass. This is one of those songs. At least for me.

The Mercury Adept nodded, like she understood something. She seemed lost in her thoughts. Her eyes closed. Just as she wanted to say something, Ivan came up.

"Hey you two! We'll be going on land soon!"

"Thanks Ivan." Mia smiled, but the Wind Adept had already gone back to Isaac. She turned to me, a mixed look in her eyes. Like she wanted to say a great many things. But she got a grip of herself, shook her head, and smiled. "Well, let's go, Cloud. Hopefully you'll get what you want today."

She ran towards the others, but I thought for a good long while. "Not what I want, Mia, not completely. I'll have to earn what I want. But today, I just might take the first steps..."

---

First steps on solid ground. In Weyard. Nifty experience, in some ways. Then again, the sand felt the same as it did in my ex-homeworld. I looked around, taking in the scenery. This world was totally different than mine. No traffic anywhere, no high buildings or gray streets. Nothing. Just pure, good nature. Just forests, plains, coasts and beaches. And between all the nature, there happens to be signs of human presence. Roads through the woods. A city or a village, here and there. I liked it all here.

"Judging from the excited look in your eyes, I take it where you come from is very different." Isaac said, pleased that Weyard was pleasing me.

"Yeah, you bet your coins it is." I nodded. "It's so... Refreshing. The beauty of the simple things. Like a tree, for example. Where I come from, I think there were like, only five trees in the entire city. I don't really remember correctly, because I don't want to."

"Well, forget all you want about where you come from! It doesn't sound like a nice place at all!" Garet smirked. Well, yelled actually. He always speaks so loudly. Can't he understand the beauty of the silence?

Then I looked at Ivan. He was... thinking about something. I walked up to him. He gazed off in the distance. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's your world." Ivan told me. "I've seen it in your mind. I also know that it took mankind a long time to develop that 'technology' as they call it there. Will people here, too, discover such horrible things? Will this forest and beach finally disappear and make way for gray, oversized cities?"

"Good question." I sighed. "But I'm afraid I don't know the answer. If anything, people won't learn those foolish things from there from me. If that makes you feel better."

"A bit..."

Isaac motioned for us to go. It was already almost evening. We would probably stay at the Inn tonight. The boat was sealed by Psynergy anyway, so that way no normal human would be able to get in. Like Piers' ship must have been sealed as well. I saw Isaac faithfully holding the black orb.

We got on the road. It took us through a forest, and eventually, we reached Madra. The walk had taken about an hour. But, I wasn't tired. I couldn't be. I was too busy looking around, taking in the gorgeous scenery. It filled me with an unknown kind of energy. A spirit that keeps you going. And again, no monster encounters. But why not? What was wrong? I couldn't think about any further, for we had finally reach Madra. Of course, I was the only one who secretly knew it was called Madra. On the map Isaac had on the ship, only the places of the villages were shown. I wondered, oh yes, since Piers would probably be in prison, the Champa must have attacked already. Meaning would probably stop us. I wondered if they would let me through. Can't blame them if they wouldn't. I looked so, weird, compared to the clothing here. Well, maybe I would look even more weird if I asked to make the outfit I desired. But alas, if I wanted to become _him_, maybe I had to look weird. Who cares? I would think that I looked good. And if they would still disagree, whatever weapon I would probably get later on would speak for me.

So we climbed the stairs, up, up, up the stairs. And, like I predicted, we were stopped by the two guys who guarded the gate. After a bit of explaining and discussing with Isaac, they seemed to be willing to let us through the gate of the town. But only after Isaac made was of no harm. It made me laugh.

The town looked much, much better in real life than it ever had in 'The Lost Age'. Far more lively, energetic, and real. It was a lot bigger as well, a few buildings and a shop the game hadn't. Like, a clothing shop. Perfect, just what I needed. They agreed that I would go and get what I needed, while they would go around town a bit. We agreed to gather at the door of the Inn again. Then they went on their own way, and I entered the shop.

The young female tailor was confused, or scared, I don't know, at first. But after some explaining, she relaxed. I might have seemed a bit distant, cold perhaps. I don't know, she looked at me like I had acted that way. We talked a very long time about how exactly my desired outfit would be created. I had to think about it, too. Of course, I had ideas. She added things to it. And after we were both pleased with the final design, talk began to change. I had noticed from the start how darkly colored and long her hair was. It was nearly pitch black, but black nonetheless. And those bluish-hazel eyes. Memories of her... My dear wife and Sorceress. I was your Knight. I should have protected you...

She told me about her daily life, I tried to give her some views about how my life was, without it getting too complicated. Eventually, I dared to ask her name, which turned out to be Elia. It grew a bit late so I decided to head back to the Inn, as promised.

"You can come back tomorrow for your outfit. I'll work on it through the entire night." She promised.

"Thanks." I replied. Then I went out the door and headed back to the Inn.

As soon as I got back to the Inn, Ivan was already standing there, waiting for me.

"Hey Cloud, a bit late, aren't you?"

"Any problems with that Ivan?" The boy shook his head and I walked past him, before suddenly turning around, grumbling. "And stop reading my mind!"

The Jupiter Adept backed away and hung his head. "Sorry."

"It's the third time I have to forgive you for reading my mind. Let it be the last, okay?"

He nodded and I decided to forget that it happened. We took dinner and my companions chatted a bit. But I was silent. The meeting with that Elia had been creepy. For she resembled her so much... Was it fate that I stumbled upon somebody like her? I didn't understand it anymore at all. I went to bed very early and tried to sleep. When Ivan, whom I shared my room with, came, I pretended to be asleep, but I was very much awake. I was afraid that I would have those dreams of my precious wife and Sorceress again, and I didn't want that. I wanted to meet _him_ in my dreams again... To ask for advice...

the next morning I couldn't eat a thing. Nothing would go down my throat except for some strong, black coffee, but that was it. My mind was flooded with memories. Dreams, dreams, and more dreams. It's all I had this night. I want to forget! Leave me alone, you stupid memories! Maybe it would help if I would finally abandon everything I had from my ex-homeworld and finally got my desired outfit. So I left as soon as we decided we're to meet again. Again, in front of the Inn.

Elia had worked all night, alright. And the result was, for me, amazing. It was exactly how I wanted it. Completely black clothes of heavy leather. A black heavy leather, sleeveless shirt wrapped tightly around my body, black heavy leather pants disappearing into my steel-tipped leather boots, which nearly reached to my knees. A leather figure-eight brace-like wrapping, with the loops going around my shoulders. Some belts wrapped around my waist for decoration. What I liked most, however, was my new black cape, that piece of clothing at least matching _his_ a little bit, which was meant to hang from the left shoulder, with an iron shoulder protector, and a iron lion buckle, with a ring in it's mouth, for holding the shoulder protector in place. It wasn't exactly matching _his_ one-hundred percent, things were a bit different and my cape was shorter, but at least I looked more like him now. Around the part of the cape next to my left wrist, there was a belt to hold the cape to my left wrist. I wore no black leather gloves like _him_. I would get those later, if I had finally earned the right to be _him_. I was satisfied for now.

"I can't thank you enough." I smiled. "Oh yeah, I need to pay you." I grabbed for the wallet Isaac had lent me, but she waved her hand in a _very_ familiar way. In a way that I recognized.

"No need to pay. See it as a gift."

I stared at her, confused. Eventually, I managed to get something over my lips. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm glad I did it. You should go now, your friends are probably waiting for you back at the Inn."

I nodded and headed for the door. Before I opened it, she said one last thing. "You know, blonde hair would suit you much better."

I faced her and smiled. "I know. And someday, I'll get that, too."

Then I left. It was months later that I heard that Elia and her shop had disappeared as soon as I had left the village...

---

Well, three chapters down how ever many more to go. I hope you all liked Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be called The Two-Materia Slotted Broadsword instead of The Double-Bladed Katana. But instead, when Cloud gets his new weapon from his Brother, he will also get the crate full of Materia that any of you might have seen in the church of 'Advent Children' when Loz attacked Tifa and kidnapped Marlene (_Spoilers end here_). Click the Go button when you see that I have uploaded Chapter 4. I love suspense. Don't you?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PROPERTY USED IN THIS ENTIRE STORY, WHICH LISTED AS FOLLOWS: THE SONG 'HANGING BY A MOMENT' (THAT SONG IS THE PROPERTY OF LIFEHOUSE), GOLDEN SUN (PROPERTY OF CAMELOT SOFTWARE PUBLISHING) OR FINAL FANTASY VII (PROPERTY OF SQUARE-ENIX).


	4. Chapter 4: The TwoMateria Slotted Sword

**Chapter 4: The Two-Materia Slotted Sword**

I did not know that fact then, so I just left and headed back for the Inn. The others were waiting already. Had I really been gone for such a long time? I didn't care. I had what I wanted, partly, and it felt good on me. I really felt like a totally different person. I had been right when I said it would be easier to forget without anything from my ex-homeworld.

I enjoyed their gaping faces. They just stared and stared, not believing what their eyes saw. Hey, was I really that different?

"Come on, guys, quit that!" I sighed. "It's rude to stare."

Okay, that didn't really work, they still stared. "Do I have to slap you all to get you out of it?"

So that worked, they snapped out of it right away. "Rather n-not..." Ivan stammered. I grinned slightly. "So, judging by your dropped jaws, I take it that I look... better?"

"That's an understatement." Isaac smiled.

I chuckled softly. "Well, I'm happy that I look more acceptable now. Shall we get going? I do not want to hinder you guys any further."

"Hey, that's okay." I felt Isaac's hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you need a weapon?"

I felt a sudden wave of tremendous pain go through me, forcing me to my knees. For a moment I was certain, that during that flash of pain, I saw his face, glaring at me. I staggered up again, worried looks were placed on me.

"I'm... fine..." I panted. "_He_ doesn't want me... to buy one... _He_ has other intentions for me..."

They were confused, they all stared at each other. I understood why, though. It must be really weird to see somebody suddenly falling to his knees when apparently nothing hits them. Or to hear somebody saying that somebody from a dream world would have an impact on my life.

"So my brother, what are your plans for me?" I wondered. "What do you want, my brother?"

We wandered around the village a little longer so I got a chance to see it, too. We even visited the jail once, for a few minutes. Isaac and the other three talked to the guards, trying to figure out who the man in the jail-cell was. But I knew of course. Piers. I looked at Piers through the iron bars of the cell door. I was standing like a few feet away from it. He didn't seem to notice me. I stood silent. He just watched through the window in the back of his cell. After a while I heard Isaac calling me over. I wanted to go, but I looked at the Mercury Adept once more and muttered, "Maybe we'll meet again at Jupiter Lighthouse..." Was it just my imagination, or did he really glance at me then?

We made our way back to our Lemurian ship. We talked excitedly about my new looks. That I suddenly felt a wave of pain through me was never talked about again. The ship was still there, untouched. We climbed aboard. I went first, before the others. When I stood on the deck, my jaw dropped. When the others came aboard, their jaws dropped, too. I slowly walked a few paces forward, to the middle of the deck, where a very broad sword was planted in the wooden floor of the deck. Next to the sword, on either side of it, was the sheath of the sword on the right, and a crate that I recognized from 'Advent Children' on the left. I opened the crate, and and there were a bunch of different-colored glowing balls, with a little piece of paper on top of them. What was weird was that I knew what the balls and the sword were. The glowing balls were Materia, and the sword was Cloud's first sword, the Buster Sword. Carefully, I touched the handle of the Buster Sword. Then I picked up a whitish-blue Materia and inserted it into my right forearm, where it was infused into it. Hesitatingly, I took the paper, unfolded it and read what was written on it. The words were very short and brief.

_The sword and the plastic crate of Materia are my gift to you. The sword was reforged, since it had rusted. Use both gifts wisely._

_Your Brother._

I smiled and took the sheath laying on the ground. It was nicely decorated. It was also fitting for such a long, broad, and beautiful weapon. Like the real Cloud, I strapped the sheath to my back, the strap going diagonally across my back and chest. Then I pulled the Buster Sword out of the wooden deck, and I and began to examine it. "Such beautiful handiwork..." I had muttered to myself. I caressed the sword with an affection that I had never felt towards any object I had ever possessed. The sword was like a precious pet to me. But it was much, much more. I took the Buster Sword in my right hand and I swiftly swung it around a few times in the air. The Blade cut through the air very, very easily, I guessed it was because of its' feather-light weight in my hands. The long broadsword, with its' two Materia slots, was about 37 inches long and was greatly polished. The Buster Sword looked very, very sharp. The reflected sunlight was so strong that I had to shield my eyes until they got used to the brightness of the light.

"They're mine..." I whispered. "Gifts for me... from my Brother..." I swung it again a few times, then put the blade in its' sheath. I finally turned to my companions. I felt like my spirit was whole now, I don't know why. Only I could wield a sword of such power, and now that I had Materia, I could have a power similar to that of Cloud's power. The feeling of feeling complete had come in on me all of a sudden. But it was a welcome feeling.

"I... I..." I could only stammer my words, so surprised, so pleased, so _complete_, I was. "I owe you guys much. And now with these new gifts from my Brother, I'm sure I can be of some use to you, to repay my debt."

"You have no debt." Isaac had quickly said to me, quickly recovering from his own surprise. "But we'll gladly accept your help, right guys?" They all nodded. Mia smiled at me and I looked into her eyes, and I could see that she was very, very happy for me. Ivan just grinned and Garet I wasn't sure, his eyes did not tell me much at all.

Time to think more, man , did I not get it. I'm not sure if it was just fate or just plain old coincidence, but at that moment a Sea Dragon rose up from the waves, and Mermen sprang aboard, just like that, all of a sudden. For days no monsters, and now, there was suddenly a whole bunch of them.

"Just great." Isaac had said, sighing. Swiftly he grabbed his Gaia Blade, Garet the Muramasa, Ivan grabbed the Swift Sword and Mia her Crystal Rod. Slowly, I took the Buster Sword from its' sheath on my back and faced three Mermen that were starting to surround me. I saw the others charge in different directions out the corner of my eye, fighting the attackers. I grinned, maybe I would be slaughtered in my very first fight, but oh well, what happens, happens. As I charged at the Mermen, I suddenly remembered my favorite 3 Doors Down track "Kryptonite". I remembered it in my head and I could hear again. Then, somehow, I realized that the music was really playing, not in my head, but in reality. The sea had grown wilder, the sky darkened. I let my soul unite with the music and it kept my mind calm. With the Buster Sword at the ready I charged at the Mermen. They did the same. I blocked the first harpoon from the first one, dropped to the ground and swiftly sweep kicked the creature's legs from under it. It fell forward, flat on its' face, and then I swiftly stabbed the fallen Merman. To my amazement, the creature made a hiss in deadly pain, then it became ash and died. But I had to keep myself focused, there were still more enemies to destroy. So far, I had managed to survive the first few minutes of this fight. How much longer would I last in this battle? The other two Mermen came together, each advancing on me from a different side. Seeing an opportunity, I ran and jumped, higher than I expected,onto the roof of our boat. The Mermen had to change directions quickly,l and when they were close enough, I took a leap and jumped over them, landing right behind them. I turned around so fast that I had amazed myself and slashed open their backs with the Buster Sword. An angry hiss was the Mermen's response. Then I used a double blast from the Materia in my right forearm and blasted a hole in the heart of each of the two remaining Mermen that were after me. A raging scream was their final cry of pain, then they fell to the ground as ash. Then four more Mermen jumped onto the deck of our ship. I guessed that the last two Mermen I had killed with the blast from my Materia were their leaders, so I got ready to fight again. The Mermen had surrounded me front, back, and side to side, they started to close in on me. When they were close enough, I spun the Buster Sword around and sliced open their stomachs. They hissed in terrifying pain. But they weren't dead however and then they all stabbed their harpoons at me, I ducked in the nick of time. I then sprang up again and did a very wide slash. The four Mermen blocked my slash with their shield made of great seashells. I hammered on them, but they kept on blocking. I realized I was doing it wrong. I had to keep focused. I took a breath as time seemed to slow down around me. "Remember." I thought. "You've watched his fighting style so many times when you watched Advent Children. Come on, use it then!" And again the music of "Kryptonite" filled my mind. And my companions heard the music too, and it gave them courage, somehow, even if they did not understand where it was coming from. But for me, the music to "Kryptonite" gave me the peace in my mind that I needed to help destroy these vicious monsters. I held the Buster Sword differently now, the broad blade pointing backwards instead of upwards like how anybody would hold a sword. Now I would have to slash 'inward' instead of 'outward'. I could see Cloud Strife's fighting style again and I lost myself. It was like somebody else was controlling my moves, teaching me how to do it. I moved swiftly and with such precision, that the four Mermen that had tried to attack me had now fallen. I took on other ones, still not myself, still my 'teacher' controlling my body. All types of different moves I performed. On one of the Mermen, I had used Cloud's very first Limit Technique from Final Fantasy VII: Braver. I had learned all of his fighting moves, and so quickly, too. But how? Was it my Brother, aiding me? Then I heard a roar. I turned around, facing the Sea Dragon. And then my teacher left my body. I gulped, just as things became dangerous, I was left to myself again. But I had gained knowledge now, all I had to do was use it. And I would.

I had to dive forward towards the floor of the deck to dodge it's Aqua Breath. I quickly got back on my feet. I barely had time to step aside as the Sea Dragon lunged forward, jaws wide open, razor-sharp teeth ready to taste my flesh.

"But not today!" I thought. I waited for the right moment. When the Sea Dragon's head was just a few more inches away from me, I jumped right onto it, slamming its head against the wooden deck of the boat. One swift strike of the magnificent Buster Sword was enough to finish it off. It became nothing but a pile of ash. Satisfied, I turned around and sheathed my blade. Isaac finished off the last Mermen with a swift strike of Ragnarok. After the last of the hissing echoed away, the skies became clear again and the battle was over. We had won.

---

Well, I finally got Chapter 4 done already. Hopefully the fifth chapter, 'Outer Storm, inner peace', will not take me as long to write as it did this one. Chapter 5 will be pretty good. Refia, if you read this summary first, I took your advice to heart. And no, I did not take it as criticism. But either way, thanks for the review. It was very honest. I really hope you like this chapter. I added quite a few changes to the scene of the monster battle. I really do hope you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Outer storm, inner peace

**Chapter 5: Outer storm, inner peace**

The sound of thunder was what had awakened me immediately. I woke up and felt how the boat was moving and shaking wildly. I glanced outside the window. Great, a really bad storm. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door, stopping only to get two Materia, a magenta-colored one and another whitish-blue one, grabbed my Buster Sword, and inserted the two Materia into the Materia slots. I could hear the faint cries of my companions over the thunder, rain, and wind of the storm on the deck. The door to the living room of the ship was opened. I saw Mia rush inside, all soak and wet.

"Mia!" She looks at me. "What's going on? Looks like we're having a horrible storm out there."

She nods, trying to catch her breath. "The weather is horrible. I came to wake you up."

"Not sure I can help with this storm." I shrugged. She grinned softly.

"No, it just so you're aware of the situation and can help when needed. Isaac's having trouble keeping the boat straight. Garet is trying together with Ivan to hold all the things in place. Can you help Isaac, please?"

"Let's see... You're asking me to go outside in a raging storm with waves high enough to sweep me into the sea? Sure thing, I'm already gone." She gave me that puzzled look, but I ignore it for now and rush outside. In thirty seconds, I'm soaked. Great, if there's anything that I just cannot stand, it is rain and cold, just like my childhood friend in my ex-homeworld. I ran towards Isaac, who was indeed having trouble keeping the boat straight.

"Need a hand?" Isaac looked at me through the corner of his eyes for a few seconds, smiled and then nodded.

"Yeah, help me keep this one straight. I can barely hold the steering wheel, the waves are too strong!" I grabbed the wheel from the other side and together we tried to keep it as straight as possible. The waves became so wild that had become high enough to sweep over the boat. When the first wave washed over us we were more than soaked, but the Venus Adept and I held on to keep the boat straight, to sail towards land and less dangerous waters.

"This storm is very unnatural!" Ivan shouted, his voice sounding very weak in the incredible storm. "It's way too powerful to be just the forces of nature!"

I started to get suspicious, but I needed to keep my attention on the steering wheel and keeping it straight. Just then, a thunderstrike came down from the skies and hit the metal-covered Dragonhead tip of our Lemurian ship. The metal shattered and razor-sharp pieces of wood flew everywhere. Isaac and I had to let go of the steering wheel and duck, just as another wave crashed over us. I felt myself being knocked against the railing. Another wave, I grabbed on to something, took my Buster Sword and planted it firmly into the wooden deck of the ship, so I could hold on to two things at once. The ship became a toy of the waves.

"Brother!" I shouted, but nobody heard it. "What are you trying to tell me? What are you trying to achieve?" Only the rain, the wind, and the sound of thunder answered me. Then I saw it: A huge wave twice as high as the ship approaching rapidly. It hit with full force and knocked me hard against the railing, making me groan in pain. But I also heard a scream. Against better knowing, I stood up and looked around. To my horror Ivan was hanging overboard but held Garet's hand firmly, but they both looked in horror to the light blue spot in the water. Mia had been washed overboard. I made up my mind, ran towards the other side of the ship, turned around, and before Isaac could stop me, I ran back and jumped into the sea.

"Cloud, no!" was the last thing I had heard before I hit cold water and had to struggle to survive.

"Brother... Why?" I felt my body going softly up and down, probably the waves, but my mind was in total darkness.

"You know I only have the best intentions for you." He smiled. My brother kneeled down next to me, I could feel his fingertips on my forehead, but I couldn't open my eyes. "I have to see if you are ready..." He whispered softly. "Have you mastered my fighting style yet?"

"How can I know that?" I asked, confused.

"You'll soon see. If you have, I can allow your friends to move on. If not, well, I'm afraid storms like these will keep coming.

"You were behind this after all!" I groaned. I started to feel pain in my body. Like I was awakening. "You risked all our lives! What about Mia?! Is she still alive?!"

"My dear little brother." He smiled. "I wouldn't do anything you would not like. And about the girl, well, that's up to you. Goodbye for now, my brother."

"What?" I tried to get up, to move, anything to stop him from going. "Wait brother! I still have questions!"

"You'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

And then I woke up on a beach. The waves softly touched the tips of my boots. I groaned. My body hurt like hell. I felt sand between my fingers. Okay, so it was pretty stupid to jump overboard, but if I hadn't done it, I guess my Brother would have sent a wave to do it. I tried to get up, it took a lot of effort but eventually, I was standing on my own two feet again. Immediately I looked to see if my Buster Sword was still with me, and luckily, it was. I unsheathed the blade and looked around. The beach I was on seemed endless. Yet, I was sure this was an island. The sea was crystal blue and calm. Behind me was a forest of palm and other trees. In the east I saw cliffs a good long walk away. But no sign of the Lemurian Ship I had been sailing on these past few days.

"Great... I wonder what my Brother hopes for me to learn here. Oh well, might as well go off exploring"

I looked behind me, the forest looked inviting, and maybe it would be filled with monsters, but then again, which were not? And, there couldn't be anything very nasty here that could kill me, no way would my Brother allow that...

The forest wasn't very thick, there were only a few times I had to cut away some plants that were in my way. Monsters I did not encounter. I was deeply lost in my thoughts. A test to see if I could take a final test? What's up with that? I didn't understand. The island seemed so large and yet so empty... I decided to stop thinking and just walk, thinking about nothing but walking. The dried leaves cracked under my feet. While walking, I found some edible fruits and berries to eat and clean water to drink. Eventually, I came out of the forest again and I just arrived on the other side of the island. Only on this part of the island, there were a lot more rocks and cliffs, some even came out of the sea and reached out high in the sky. I found it interesting. When I glanced to my right, I could see high cliffs in the very distance. If I was standing on top of those right now, I might be able to see where I am, how large the island is or see the ship of my companions.

My companions... My heart sank at the thought of Mia, probably lost in the waves, Isaac, Garet, and Ivan maybe also at sea, or on their ship far off course, with no idea where to find me or, with some luck, Mia. I had to believe they were all alright. Or else I would, no matter how much I admire him and like him, make my Brother pay for it. They are my friends, you don't just go playing with their lives just to test me! Then I'd rather stay as I am now.

I quit thinking depressive thoughts and continued my walk along the beach. Regularly I would gaze out to the sea in hopes I see some sign of life. Sometimes I could see some dolphins swinging close to shore, a few of them observing me closely. I smiled at them and they performed some of their typical acrobatics. I didn't applaud. Hell, I'm not a kid anymore. But I knew they knew that I liked what they did. Eventually they swam away again and I resumed my journey.

I'm not afraid of being alone. Hell, I've been alone for the last few years, ever since my wife, my Sorceress was killed. So when the sun started to sink I could only sigh because I had to bother collecting wood for a fire to keep me warm. Before the sun was fully gone, I caught some fish with a spear-like technique, but instead of using a spear I used my Buster Sword, of course. After I ate some roasted fish, I laid down next to the campfire, my first night alone again ever since I had arrived in Weyard. I made sure the fire was big enough and would burn long enough so that animals with a bit too much interest in me would stay away. I gazed into the dancing flames. I've always enjoyed fire. It's something that calms me so much, I admire it. The dancing shape it had, the warmth and pleasant light it gives are one of the many things that calm me down. It's a beautiful wonder of nature. I gazed into the fire until eventually I dozed off and fell asleep.

Not for long, however…

Only a few hours later I had been ripped from a deep and pleasant sleep by the screech of a reptile-like creature. I woke up in an instant. The fire was out, but maybe that was a good thing. At least I would not be seen. Slowly, without making too much noise, I rose to my feet, the Buster Sword at the ready should the need arise. I heard the screech again; it was sounding like claws scratching metal and was way far from pleasant. I looked up at the cloudless sky, and it was pretty clear. I could see the stars with a lot of ease. I studied the darkness, until I saw the shadow of a winged serpent descending from the night sky and landing on the beach, not too far from where I was, near some cliffs that reached even as far as the forest. A torch was lit. It was silent for a while, and0 then I heard the screech again, this time, it was ten times louder. I covered my ears; it was really painful to hear that screech so up close. I waited for the effect of that loud screech to wear off. Soon enough, more of those winged serpents arrived. They had to be ridden by somebody, because more torches were lit. My curiosity got the best of me and I sneaked into the forest, staying close to close edge and ran as silent as I could towards the light. Once there, I could use the rocks rising up out of the sand to cover me. Now I had to be careful. This was pretty exciting to me, to say the least. But I kept in mind that this was real and if whoever was riding those winged serpents had any bad ideas I would have to say my prayers if they would see me. When I got closer, I could hear voices. I peered from behind the rocks. Luckily my clothing was black, and my hair was nearly as dark, covering me even more. I could see four people, humans apparently. A bit further away, waiting outside the rocks, were their winged serpents. Quite dragon-like, but sleeker, like winged snakes. But unlike snakes, these did have arms and legs. Two or three of them apparently got bored of waiting and went into the water, looking for some fish. Good, if I _had_ to run, at least those would be busy for a good long while. I turned my attention to the people. They were dressed a bit like pirates and the swords they carried on their belts… Well, they did look very sharp. They were studying something that had washed upon the beach. I had a natural ability, since I was born, to be able to magnify my vision. And so, when I magnified my vision to see what the serpent-riders were studying, I peered a bit closer with my magnified vision to see what it was. It had blue hair… With a shock I realized who it was.

Mia!

"Well, look at what cutie washed up this place, mates." The biggest one said, smiling broadly.

"Would be a shame if we let this one lay here to rot, that's for sure." The other agreed.

"Might give us a nice few coins." They all glanced at each other. I felt my blood beginning to boil very hotly. To say they were pirates was a very bad understatement. The thought that they were planning to sell Mia was making me feel revolted. I heard the sound of the waves… My heart was beating really, really fast, like uncontrollably.

"Alright you scum!" The biggest one, apparently the leader, grumbled. "Get her to yer serpents. We'll see what she has to offer once we're back." Sickening laughter filled the night. And I knew what 'she had to offer' meant. And that made me go past the breaking point.

I grabbed the Buster Sword so tightly in my hands that my knuckles turned pure white. And with one huge jump, I had jumped behind the one standing closest to me and sliced his head clean off his neck. His body just slumped lifelessly to the ground. The sand turned bright red.

"What the-?" The others were alert immediately. Breathing heavily, I slowly arose. My hair hung in front of my eyes, covering their beastly rage look.

"Seems like we have company." One of them exclaimed. "And hey, he's got Bergan!" Swords were drawn quickly. I glanced at Mia, who appeared to be unconscious. She was still soaked with seawater and her dress had tears in it. It made me even angrier past the breaking point.

"I'll take the girl…" I hissed. "I'll keep her out of your dirty paws, you filthy scum!"

"Listen up, kid." The leader hissed. "You just killed one of our mates, you're outnumbered, you're a little brat who thinks he's cool with his sword and now you'll want to take away our treasure?"

"You're treasure?" I hissed again, a sly grin spreading across my face. With my eyes invisible because of my hair, this gave a creepy expression. Suddenly, there was the moon and its light shown upon me. "She's my friend. And I'll protect her from scum like you. First raping her and then selling her? Not as long as I live!"

"Then live no longer." Came the reply.

"Fools!" I sneered.

Then I realized the situation. I had failed at protecting the one girl who was dear to me before. Would it happen, again…

"No!" My thoughts screamed. "If this is my test, I'll see through it successfully! I… WILL NOT… FAIL!" And then my mind was filled with this song. And I could remember it, I could hear it again. And then, just like my first battle, the song was there, for real. It was like the sea whispered it… The song was 'Liberi Fatali', from Final Fantasy VIII.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

My mind was set, I grabbed my Buster Sword and charged at them. The serpent riders had quickly spread out, but I had already chosen my next target. With an inhumanly high jump I landed in front of the shortest serpent rider and swung the blade of my Buster Sword. Metal clashed against metal.

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei_

_Cunae sunt non._

"Amateurs!" I thought, as I grabbed his wrist with my other hand, wrenched it with an inhuman strength, then struck quickly with my Buster Sword, leaving the mortally wounded serpent rider falling to the ground, bleeding very heavily. I had killed a man... Again. It felt strange, it didn't really touch me. Because my mind was so filled with disgust of the serpent riders plans for Mia, of not failing this test and just with them desire to protect her. I couldn't protect my wife when she was murdered, but now I could protect Mia and I would not fail at this.

_Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali_

_Somnus non est_

The two serpent riders approached at the same time, closing me in, slowly driving me against one of the rocks. I groaned, but I didn't think this changed the situation whatsoever. As they rashly ran towards me, with no technique or special skill, I sprang forward, rolled and sprang up just to put the blade of my Buster Sword through yet another victim. My blade had tasted blood, human blood. But I just couldn't think of it as a horrible deed. They wouldn't hesitate to kill me, either, or to take Mia with and sell her somewhere like she was some sort of slave.

_Surgite_

_Inventite hortum veritatis._

I spun around, blocking the blade of the other serpent rider. There was blind rage in his eyes, probably angry over the fact that had killed three of his men with seemingly little to no effort at all. He would soon meet his fate, too. I kicked his legs, but he kept his balance. His blade swung through the air, cutting my arm. I completely ignored the wound and attacked him again, a desire driving me, forcing me to press on and ignore whatever injuries I got. With a cry of utter fury, I swung my right, fist, charged with the power of the whitish-blue Materia in my right arm, and struck the serpent rider in the left eye. My super-charged fist made contact with his left eye, and because of the force of the impact, it caused his head to explode. I turned around to see the last one, the leader, charge at me. I clenched my jaw and charged at him too.

_Ardente veritate_

_Urite mala mundi_

The leader seemed to be more skilled, however. Our blades hit each other with a loud clash. My eyes met his. I dropped to the ground and stabbed the blade of the Buster Sword at his legs, he had sprang aside but couldn't avoid being hit slightly. He brought his blade down towards me with all of his might, I rolled out of the way, but not before getting sand in my hair. I shook my head, swinging the sand away a bit. Then I jumped inhumanly high again. I landed hard on his shoulders, making him fall. He kicked me off, however.

_Ardente veritate_

_Incendite tenebras mundi_

Both of us weren't planning to give up anytime soon. Never before had I felt such a desire to fight, to give it my all. Never, since my beloved Katharina had been killed. Briefly I wondered why the serpents weren't attacking, but they just circled above us. I understood, the rocks were too sharp to land, they might get injured. Our blades clashed again.

_Valete, liberi_

_Diebus fatalibus_

As I started rushing towards him too, I saw Mia moving out of the corner of my eye. She slowly sat up, shaking her head slowly. She rubbed her eyes, breathing heavily. Then she saw the winged serpents above her, I could hear her gasp. Then she saw me and the beastly man. She couldn't say anything, only watch. She heard the music, the song. But she could only stare.

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

_Fithos lusec wecos vinosec_

We came closer and closer, and when the song reached its' final climax, we passed each other. Only a brief swing of the Buster Sword could be heard. Then the song calmed down and ended, the last brute fell to the ground, dead.

Only when I heard the leader of the serpent riders drop to the ground dead, I dared to turn around. The flying serpents seemed confused, but then they just flew away. I stared at the Buster Sword. There was blood on it, indeed. Human blood. I had killed not just one man, but five... But... They were planning to kill me too, they were planning to abuse Mia. Who knows who they all killed! They deserved their death. It was quick and without too much pain, they deserved too, but didn't suffer. I cleaned my Buster Sword in the seawater and sheathed it. Then I quickly ran towards Mia.

She was staring towards me, and all around her. She felt sick, I could see it in her eyes. I sat down beside her, putting an arm around her.

"Are you okay, Mia?"

She looked at me, totally speechless. Then, after a few moments, she nodded.

"Cloud... What... What happened?"

I hugged her tightly, trying desperately to comfort her. She let her head rest on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about that now. First, you need some sleep. Can you stand?"

She slowly got up, wobbling on her legs. I put my arm around her, acting as her support. Then slowly, I walked to camp with her, feeling incredibly relieved.

---

Well, that's a rap for Chapter 5: Outer storm, inner peace. It didn't take me as long to do as Chapter 4. The next chapter, Chapter 6: A tale from the past, will be even better. Hopefully, those of you that review it will think so. Hope y'all like it.

Sincerely: gaion17


	6. Chapter 6: A tale from the Past

**Chapter 6: A tale of the Past**

Even though it was night and very, very dark, I cut down some palm trees and used their leaves to make something for Mia to lie down on. The Mercury Adept herself sat down on the sand, breathing heavily and looking really, _really_ sick. She probably was. She must have gotten tons of seawater in her. For a moment I was angry at my brother for doing this to her just to test me, but at the same time, I was also very grateful. While the past could not be changed, I had prevented myself from making the same horrible mistake twice.

"There." I said. "That should allow you to lie down a bit more comfortable. I'm sorry, but this is all there is on the island."

She shook here head slowly. "No... It's fine..." She looked very, _very_ tired, her eyes were half closed. It took some effort on her part to lie down on the leaf bed I had made for her. While she was resting, I gathered wood from the palm trees and used the chopped wood to relight the fire I had made earlier, even though the wood was still fresh and a bit wet. But I also used some dry materials for it. The night was not that warm, and Mia's clothes were still soaked and wet from the seawater, so I had to make the fire as big as possible. But I also had to make sure that there was no danger for her to lie close to it and warm herself up. I mean, if there were some blankets she could have used those to cover her while letting her clothes dry. But now she had to keep them on. I hope she wouldn't get any sicker from it. A few moments had past, and Mia's breathing had returned to normal. Her expression was peaceful. I touched her arm, her clothes had already dried a bit.

"Cloud..." Mia whispered, coughing painfully.

"Calm down Mia, you should get some rest." I felt her forehead. She was very, _very_ warm to the touch. I feared she had a very bad fever.

"I'm feeling so cold..." She groaned, tugging at my arm.

"It's because your clothes are wet, I think..." I replied, unsure.

"It's not healthy to keep them on..." She coughed. "And I can know, I'm a healer." She shook her head. "Cloud, please, remove my dress, it would prevent me from getting sick..."

Ashamed and embarrassed, I looked away. "Mia, I can't do that..." I stammered.

"This is no time to think about such things..." She coughed again. She really was sick. "Just my dress, nothing else..." She looked at me, and I could see the pain in her eyes. "Please..."

I nodded. My mind was set on nothing else but unbuttoning her dress. After I had unbuttoned it, I laid it down next to the fire. Then I took my cape and laid it over her.

"Thank you..." She sighed. I caressed her arm in response. "No problem."

I patted her arm one last time, then I sat down on the other side of the fire on a cut-down tree trunk. I gazed into the flames again. I had decided to stay awake for the rest of the night, guarding Mia. Regularly I glanced at her to make sure she was alright. When she noticed, she would smile. She need to sleep and yet stayed awake. I wondered why.

"Mia, you should get some sleep." A sigh escaped her lips. She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." She seemed to hesitate. My curiosity grew. "Because I want to know, Cloud... I want to know who you protected tonight, what mistake you set up straight. Because it wasn't me you were protecting, it was this _her_, right?" She gave me a nervous look. Now it was my turn to sigh. "You don't want to know."

"But I do!" She insisted. Against knowing better, she tried to sit up. "I want to understand you! I want to relieve you of some of your burdens... You should tell me..." Silence. "You can trust me."

"I know, or at least, I hope."

"Then tell me." she tried to get up. She really shouldn't. But I didn't say anything of it, I just couldn't. My mind and heart had become heavy. Shaking all over, she sat down next to me, wrapping my cape tightly around her. She laid her head on my shoulder again. "Is it that horrible...?" I nodded. Her hand touched my arm, but I didn't stir. Waves and waves of memories of my dark past came back to me in a flash. I very vaguely heard her speak my name. "Cloud..." I glanced at her, my eyes met hers. She could see the pain in my own eyes, because I could tell it from the look she gave me. "What happened?" She asked, as silent as she could. I hung my head. A tear formed in my left eye and ran down my cheek, followed my many others. "It's okay... Take your time. But you need to tell somebody. It's eating you up inside, I can see it. I don't need to read minds to know."

"She was murdered..."

She didn't understand. Patiently, she asked, "Who? What happened?"

I swept the tears away. "Okay then..." I sighed yet again. "This is a tale I want to forget so badly, but will forever haunt my dreams and nightmares..."

"In my homeworld." I began in a shaky voice. "i told you there is no such force as Psynergy or magic as we call it in our fairy tales, in my world. It's a kids tale. Good only for children."

"But that's not true, is it?" She was clever, indeed.

"Well, not entirely. Magic _does_ exist. But I think about 10 of the 6,000,000,000 people in my world possess it. And they are all women. Sorceresses."

"Why no males?" She asked.

"I do not know. The history of sorceresses goes back since the beginning of the human race. A sorceress gives her power to a young successor when she dies. Generation after generation. It doesn't even have to be the family of the sorceress. They pick successors that have a natural talent for it. This is known as the Succession of Witches."

"Witch sounds... negative." Mia commented.

"It is. In the Middle Ages, sorceresses were hunted down and burned alive. Now, in the time period I'm from, they're frowned upon. People fear what they don't understand."

"And this _her_. She was... a sorceress, right?" I nodded approvingly.

"Yes..." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "She was... my wife. Her name was..." My throat hurt. "Her name was... Katharina Menge. My poor, dear Katharina." Silence. "My wife, before I was married to her, had received her powers from a dying sorceress when she was very young. I was almost three months older than her, so I was seven and she was six at the time she received her powers from the dying Sorceress. I was in school then, a place that taught me to be a Scholar." I had to think about how to continue for a while. "Every Sorceress has a knight, so to speak. 'Knights' are the men who help the Sorceress, protect her, but also make sure she'll never abuse her powers for the wrong. Until I was 23 years old, her brother did all the knight stuff. But I was married to Katharina when I was almost 21 years old and she was about to turn 20 years old herself. But her brother died of an incurable tumor disease, which happens in the bones, and I was the only closest thing she still had to family. Because she and her family, including herself and her brother, were at a family gathering known as a family reunion, and terrorists attacked. Her entire family was murdered in cold blood. Except for her and her brother, who had escaped. I was always her friend since I had started writing letters to her. Then when I met her in person, we automatically fell in love with each other. On my 21st birthday, the day she was about 20 years, two months, and three days old, we were married. And we were expecting a child. Hopefully it was going to be a boy, which we both wanted. And I was always a friend of the family since Katharina and I had met in person. So, the task of Knighthood went to me. I felt proud..." I chuckled sobbingly. "Yeah, I was proud... I could help her now, understand her more than I ever could at any time since I had known her. The burden she had to bear... It was partly my burden now, too. I never left her side from that day on. I would always accompany her. Most of the time however, she would forget the fact that she was a sorceress. She barely used her powers. The only time she was remembered to it was when she saw the glances the radicals gave her."

"The radicals?"

"Sorceress haters. Believing in magic is a filth that needs to disappear. Ever wondered, during my tale, why there aren't many Sorceresses?"

Mia gulped loudly. "You don't mean...?"

"I mean exactly what you think I mean." I replied harshly. "When you want to kill a sorceress, it's easy: Do something that doesn't seem natural and hurts and kills people and instantly there's reason enough to do away with the local Sorceress." I regretted my harsh words, it made this tale even more painful. Especially... What happened one year ago.

"Katharina had heard those tales. And she was frightened. She swore never to use her magical abilities in public. She wanted to be as normal as possible. Well, that was already hard for her without her magical powers."

"How come?"

"Katharina was born with something which the people of my world called a genetic mutation. She was born with a genetic mutation that made her skin colorless, her hair about ninety-nine percent colorless, and her eyes appear colorless, which left the color of her eyes pure blood red, because of the veins and arteries inside where the color of your eyes would be. Because of those traits from the genetic mutation, she was considered an albino. Albinism was a very odd and very rare disease. It did not make her anymore popular. In fact, when she accepted the Sorceress's powers, people blamed her illness on the fact that she had always had magical abilities in her."

"How unfair..." Mia exclaimed. "Wasn't there at least something pleasant in her life?" I shook my head and Mia looked horrified. I gave her a look of: I warned you! I sighed deeply and continued.

"Her life wasn't the easiest. I still remember her saying..." I swallowed hard and tears streamed down my cheeks and poured onto the sand. "I still remember her saying 'At least I still have you, Cloud.'" Now, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started to cry. Something that I hadn't done for more than a year, and I was finally letting out all my pent-up anger, frustration, and sadness in a flow of tears along with sobbing. Mia put her arms around me, trying to comfort me.

"It was when she had said those seven words." I sobbed. "That I... That I realized how much I had really, _truly_ loved her ever since we had met each other in person." Waves and waves of tears kept falling from my face to the sand. "But it's not easy for me to tell such things. I wanted to tell her so badly, but I didn't know how. I just didn't know..." I took a deep breath. My cheeks felt warm and undoubtedly were glowing red. "on the night of the full moon, her favorite night, I was standing by the lakeside. Her favorite time of the month. I had finally decided that I would tell her. How, I didn't know. But I would tell her. She was at home back then, I needed this time alone. I had to prepare for this. I know, it sounds childish. And, how I wish I hadn't done that..." Mia was still trying to comfort me while listening to the story. She could understand how I felt. And I let myself be comforted by her tender hands on my shoulders. Another tear fell to the sand.

"It had started raining when I started going back to our home. I wanted to take her by the lakeside, in the rain and under the full moon. She would have loved it. She enjoyed the rain and the moon. I was slowly walking back, still unsure about how I should say it, when I heard the one sound that would haunt me forever..." I stared into Mia's eyes. "It was Katharina's screaming." Mia didn't say a thing, her face was very pale, and she listened. I gazed into the flames again. The memories were very fresh again. Every detail, I could remember very vividly.

"I didn't waste another moment and I ran. I just ran and ran. And I cursed myself a million times for leaving her alone." I closed my eyes. "I ran through the forest, rain pouring down from the sky. It started to thunder. The light of the moon was blocked by storm clouds. I was soaked again, like on the ship. I ran and ran, my heart beating faster than ever." I remembered everything. Even how the lighting looked. That's how deep that night is burned into my memories. And when I had just emerged from the forest and could see our house in the distance, I heard gunshots." it became dark in front of my eyes. Gunshots... One, two, three, four, five, six. Six of them. Mia was so taken aback, she doesn't even ask what a gun was. "That's when my mind is shattered like a mirror is shattered when you throw a heavy stone at it. Time seemed to stop all around me. Then I heard my mind scream 'No! She's alive!'. And I ran again. But when I arrived, the house was a mess and empty. The door to the roof was open. I couldn't think when I climbed the ladder and crawled onto the roof." I hung my head. "There she laid, curled up against the chimney. I fell to my knees next to her dead body. I lifted her head up, hoping I could see those eyes, that smile, just one more time. My gaze went down her body and stopped on her chest. I saw the wounds. I couldn't stop myself. I had to count the bullets in her chest. It was so horrifying, and yet I couldn't stop counting."

I felt my body become weak and fell flat on my face in the sand. I coughed, gasping for breath. Sand was stuck on my wet cheeks.

"I couldn't stop looking at her. The most innocent being I had ever known in my entire life. Dead. Shot dead like an animal. Her white dress soaked with rain and blood. As I screamed until I was certain that my lungs were burning, I laid her down and fell forward on her chest, crying. Then the sky was lit by a flash of lightning and the moon fell through the clouds, it's light straight on the spot where she was laying. My beautiful, beautiful wife. Dead..."

The next morning, Mia awoke when the sun fell through the tree branches onto her face. She quickly placed a hand in front of her eyes and then she realized she was fully awake.

"Morning there." She sat up and looked at me, seeing me throw some more wood onto the fire so that it was large enough to roast some fish on. I felt her gaze, but I avoided it. We sat in silence for a while, eating the fish and I continuously felt her staring worriedly at me.

"Mia." I sighed, getting tired of her staring at me. "What's done is done. I can't change what has happened, nor will I ever be able to forget or straighten this mistake. But, I have to press onwards. It's the only choice I have."

"But I'm worried about the past eating you away..." She replied silently.

"It's inescapable that it will, but until it does, I'd rather enjoy this adventure here with you guys." I thought for a moment. "It was you I saved last night. Not Katharina. I prevented myself from making the same mistake twice. I proved to myself to still be able to protect people I hold dear. But the burden of her death has not been lessened. Nothing will be able to do that. It would take a miracle from Heaven for the burden of her death to be lessened from my shoulders."

"And what if you were able to revive her?" The question was full of hesitation, but my heart sprang to life.

"Anything..." I whispered. "I would do anything to be able to do that! To see her smile again, to feel her again... to ask her to forgive me..."

In her heart, Mia regretted asking that question, but I didn't notice that. Anything... Everything for that possibility... Then I laughed with my self. What a fool I am to wish that.

"She's dead!" I reminded myself. "Life is too short and desires eternalness, death already is eternal. I only have her memory, and that should be enough. I do not deserve more, anyway."

And silence reigned once again.

I walked to the edge of the cliff. It had been a long climb, but I need somewhere where I could be alone. Mia was resting by the fire so this was the perfect opportunity. Eight meters below me, the waves were crashing against the cliff. Above me, and above the waves, seagulls and the other lifeforms of this world. The sun burned my neck. It was a hot day, not a single cloud in the sky.

"Brother." I whispered. I felt a cool breeze. "I think I understand now. I think I've learned what you wanted me to learn here. I think... I think I'm ready." I gazed up into the sky, hoping for an answer. And I waited. Maybe for hours, I stood there. Minute after minute, hour after hour, passed by. Was I wrong? Wasn't I done here yet? Or didn't my brother hear me. No, I had to be patient. Maybe something would happen if I was patient enough...

"Cloud!"

I stared down at the beach. Mia was walking a bit in the cool seawater, but she was pointing to something far out at sea. A dot in the horizon. I narrowed my eyes. Could it be? After a while, the dot became larger. It was a ship! When it came even closer, I recognized the dragonhead, the ancient look. It was our Lemurian ship! Isaac had found us!

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later the ship was docked only a few meters away from the beach. Isaac jumped overboard with almost too much enthusiasm and waded through the water until he felt sand under his boots. Mia ran up to him and flew into his arms, almost knocking Isaac over.

"I'm so happy to see you again." He whispered to her. "For a moment, I really thought you had drowned."

Mia shook her tears away. "It was alright, Cloud saved me." She let go of him and looked to the top of the cliff. I gave the sky one last look. "Thank you, brother." Before heading down to meet the others.

Well, that's it for Chapter 6: A tale from the Past. I had finished this chapter in less than one day, because I had started Chapter 6 at around nine o'clock at night last night on the 11th of July and finished it at around 5:30 today. I hope I can finish Chapter 7 in record time. I hope you like what I've written so far, Refia. You were the first person to review, and you certainly won't be the last. Take that comment as a compliment.


	7. Chapter 7: The Black Box

**Chapter 7: The Black Box**

After I had told everything that happened, I went to bed to sleep. I was so incredibly tired. Mia was okay, resting off her sickness. The others were probably discussing the past events a bit more, or planning our next destination, but I needed sleep. And plenty of it too. I didn't bother to put the blankets over me. I dropped down on the bed and fell asleep in under five seconds, three to be exact. The fastest time I had ever fallen asleep in... Ever. The world of dark dreams welcomed me with open arms.

The door opened. I didn't notice, I was sleeping, dreaming. It wasn't one of the Adepts. A man with short, blonde, naturally spike hair was bending down over me, looking at me with some kind of pride. His left shoulder was decorated with an iron shoulder protector, with a long black cape and a lion's head buckle buckling the iron protector to his shoulder. He also had a sword with sub-weapons built into it. I had recognized it while I was dreaming. It was the Cloud Strife X Sword. But he called that sword by a different name, because then he said, "When you become complete, you will have earned the right to wield The First Tsenguri. I also found some new Materia in my world and brought them to you. They're in the Materia crate." The person took a small, sealed black box and placed it under my arm. He also attached a note to it. Then the person heard footsteps. As soon as the person had heard them, he disappeared into thin-air on the spot. When Mia peered inside to check on me, I was the only person in the room. Because it was dark, she didn't notice the mysterious gift from the unknown visitor.

The next morning, I awoke, but I still felt pretty tired. As soon as I sat up, I felt the black box leaning against me. With a lot of curiosity, I picked it up. It was large, about three times as large and long as my hand, reaching past my wrist, more than halfway up my right forearm. I tried to see what it was, or what was inside of it. It was sealed, wrapped around it once was a yellow tape that had the words 'sealed' all over the tape. And no matter how hard I pulled, it would not open. I swear I had seen this object before, but I couldn't remember where or when. Then I noticed the little note attached to it. It read:

_Wherever you go, keep this with you._

_Your Brother._

"It's from my brother..." I muttered. I carefully shook the box. I could vaguely hear something hard hitting the sides of the inside of the box, but I couldn't make out what it was. I jumped out of bed and attached the box to my belt. It fit perfectly and didn't hinder me at all whatsoever. Taking a deep breath I went into the living room to get something to eat.

The others were already up. Mia looked as good as she always did. She had recovered fully, that was clear. "Good morning, Cloud." She greeted me as I sat down at the table, taking some bread.

"And good morning to you too, Mia. You look a lot better." I replied softly.

"Thank you..." She blushed slightly. "I feel better too. Better than yesterday, anyway."

"Well that's not hard." Isaac had commented. "After all the seawater that you must have swallowed, it's only natural you felt a bit sick yesterday." I felt Ivan staring at me again. I followed the Wind Adept's gaze. He was looking at my black box.

"Never saw a black box before, Ivan?" I asked, showing him the box a little bit better. He backed away, his cheeks glowing red.

"It's not that..." He shyly replied. He was about to add something to that sentence when Garet bluntly interrupted. "Where did you get that?" He asked, his mouth still stuffed with food. Ugh, he has a bad case of Terrible Manners Disease.

"My brother gave it to me." I calmly replied. They all raised an eyebrow. I gave them the little note as proof. Isaac scanned over the paper a few times.

"Well, all the other things your 'brother' gave you so far turned out to be good stuff. I bet this thing will be too." He gave the note back and I thanked him.

"What's inside it?" Mia asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, Mia. It's sealed and I can't open it." I studied it again. "I swear I've seen this thing before. I just can't remember where or when..."

"Hey Isaac." Garet protested. "How can we be sure it's not dangerous when we don't know what is inside it."

"We'll just have to trust Cloud." Isaac smiled, then he returned to his breakfast. I gave the black box a last look before attaching it to my belt again. Time would tell what its' purpose was for me.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked, starting a new subject for the conversation. Isaac shrugged. "The storm kind of knocked us off course. According to the sea charts we have here the Apoji Islands are supposed to be close. We're making a quick stop there."

"I see... The edge of the world... I'm curious to see how it looks." I stood up and went outside. I didn't notice the weird looks of my companions. There were still some things they didn't understand about me. Like how I knew the Apoji Islands were at the edge of the world of Weyard when nobody ever said that before.

I climbed onto the lookout and sat down to take another good look at the black box. Where had I seen this before? And when? The design was clearly black plastic, its' looks looked so familiar. But where? Forgetting everything wasn't always that handy. But maybe my brother didn't want me to know. Yes, that was probably it. Like I told myself before: Time will tell. Still, I'm curious as to why I have to carry it with all the time... The island had been my test. Had I succeeded? Was the black box my 'reward'? I trust my brother. But why doesn't he tell me a bit more at times? No, I have to trust him. Simply go along, walk my path and see where it will take me, where I'll end up. He'll watch over me. He'll protect me. I am totally certain of that.

For being 'close', the Apoji Islands were still far away. Too far for my taste, to be exact. A trip of one day and a half. I would not really call that 'close', but hey, that's just me. In those days that was that was the usual stuff. Fighting some monsters who were tired of life. Every battle I notice however, that everything that I did, all of my moves, my fighting, it went a little bit smoother. My skills were improving. I noticed this and Isaac and the others noticed this as well. But hey, that's to be expected when you fight a lot. Sometimes I just wish for an opponent that is a bit more challenging...

But okay, we arrived at the islands just fine. Well, fine... I don't really know what that is, but Isaac seems to be extremely tired lately. I think he's troubled. It's the quest, I think. It's been more than a month out at sea. With no sign of Felix or Jenna. Of course I know we're destined to meet them at the Jupiter Lighthouse, but I can imagine how depressing it is for our leader. I can understand how he feels. He carries a huge burden on his shoulders. But I am worried about him. How will he react when he finds out the truth? That all he was actually doing, didn't have any meaning? That Felix was the right dude all along and we a bunch of misguided, 'poor fools'? Well, I didn't really bother. My purpose is not saving the world of Weyard. My sole purpose is to become him. And of course I am willing to aid in Isaac's quest. He's a friend. It's not like I'm going to abandon them once I have achieved my ultimate goal. No, I'll see through this adventure until the very end, lending my sword to their quest.

"Don't worry Isaac. We're almost there, you can rest at the inn as long as you want." I told the Venus Adept, who looked more and more tire with every step he took towards the group of huts in the distance.

"I'm fine, Cloud. Really." He assured me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Right. And I can use Psynergy. Honestly, Isaac, it's no crime at all to admit that you're feeling extremely tired and that you need a very long snooze." I straightened my back. "Admitting a weakness is a great step to becoming stronger."

"Nice saying." Ivan smiled. "Where does it come from?"

"My head." I replied with a wink. The Wind Adept chuckled softly then darted farther down the road. He turned out to be far more an energetic boy than I had ever assumed. Of course he was still shy and timid, and calm too, but energetic as well. Mia was also more open than I had thought she would be. A bit more relaxed, I think. She could joke just like the others. Isaac was Isaac, and that says enough. Garet wasn't really like I thought he would be, but in a negative sense. I couldn't really place it, but there is something definitely different about the Mars Adept.

As soon as we checked into the small, exotic hut that was supposed to be an Inn, Isaac fell down on the bed and was fast asleep as soon as he laid flat on his back in a comfortable position.

"He must have been exhausted." Mia said, with a weak smile and a hint of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah. It's better to let him take his nap." Garet agreed. They quietly left the hut. I watched Isaac carefully. Yes, he was exhausted. But more than exhausted.

"Cloud, don't you want to see Gaia Falls?" Ivan tugged at my arm. I slowly turned away from our sleeping leader.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." I followed the Jupiter Adept outside, but my thoughts were still inside the Inn.

"Ivan, don't you think it's a bit strange that Isaac's so exhausted all of a sudden? Only two days ago he was still fine." I had hoped the Jupiter Adept would have noticed Isaac's strange behavior too. That I wouldn't be the one who found it strange, who was worried. Slowly Ivan nodded.

"Of course I noticed. I think he's just having a little depressed moment. I mean..."

"Almost two months out at sea and no sign of Jenna, I know, I know..." I sighed. "Yes, that's probably it. I hope this long rest will get him out of it."

"We can only hope..." Ivan whispered. I nodded and then we both hurried after Mia and Garet.

Did I ever say what a strange feeling it is, to really see something that's endless? Gaia Falls at least seemed endless. The water fell and fell, until it disappeared through the clouds endlessly far below. It gave me a weird feeling. It didn't feel bad. It actually was a great feeling. When you see those falls, going endlessly below you, you feel like you're on top of the world. And in a way, I actually was. My other companions were admiring the scenery as well, but I don't think they did in the same way I did. I have always had a passion for things like 'Void' and 'Eternalness'. I never imagined I would ever get to see such things. But now I did. This endless water fall, at my feet. It gave me a feeling of satisfaction. Like I had completed yet another task in my life. But the true task still lay ahead of me.

I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed the Black Box. I sat down and studied it yet again. I ran over it with my fingers, trying to remember where I had seen it. Trying to see if I could open it. Trying to see if I could find out its purpose.

"Brother, what other secrets do you have for me?" I whispered. "What are you planning? I trust you, more than I trust anybody else, except for her who is dead. But what are you plotting? What lies ahead of me? How can I become you? Do you already have it all planned and thought up? Only to wait for me to get to the point where I activate all your plans you have for me?"

Again, I got no answers. Silence was the only response I got. I had to trust him! But it wasn't that easy. The Black Box was a gift from him... But what did I have to do with it? I knew that time would tell, but at that moment, I really wished it would tell me sooner.


	8. Chapter 8: ExSOLDIER, new Power, Part 1

**Chapter 8: Ex-SOLDIER, new Power, Part 1**

Weeks passed. Sailing took a long time. We visited all the corners of the Eastern Sea with no sign of Felix whatsoever. Not surprisingly, to me at least. If my appearance hadn't hindered history, then we would still meet them at the Jupiter Lighthouse. Each place we visited, however, provided us with clues as to where they were headed to next. And each time we got there, the ones we were chasing would already have left again.

Most recently, however, had a feeling that something was driving me towards the west. I didn't know what it was. It may very well have been the mysterious Black Box. I still hadn't remembered where I had seen it, and I still wasn't able to open it. It's purpose still remained unknown to me and my companions. And in all those weeks, no word from my brother. Only that constant urge to sail westwards. After more than three days, I just couldn't stand it anymore. I had to tell the captain. A bit uneasy, I went to Isaac's cabin. For the moment we were a bit clueless about where to go. Maybe he would like my suggestion. Politely I knocked on the door. After a positive 'enter', I went inside.

Isaac was sitting on his bed reading a book about something. He laid it next to him and looked up. "Hey Cloud. What's up?" I searched for the right words, but I couldn't find any. I sighed deeply. "Take a seat, maybe it'll go better." He urged, pointing to a chair next to his small desk. I gratefully to took the chair and sat down.

"It's just... Don't think of me as crazy, but recently I..." I hesitated. "I got the feeling that something wants me to go westwards very, very badly."

Isaac raised an eyebrow. "Curious. I've had this feeling too for the past few days." Surprised, I looked up. "You have?" He nodded.

"I can't tell what it is." He continued. "It's just like you said: A feeling. An urge to go there."

"And... what will you do?" I asked.

"Tell the others and then follow this feeling, logically." He replied.

I grinned and nodded. "Thanks. Makes me feel better that I'm not the only one 'feeling' things."

"No problem, Cloud. We'll be off before the day ends." I gave him my sincerest thanks and left the cabin.

And so westwards we went. To our surprise, well, except for me, the rocks that had blocked the Gondowan Cliffs were gone, allowing us passage to the great Western Sea. During the journey I often studied the black box. I withdrew to my cabin. For some reason I wished to be left alone. I had noticed that since we had gotten to the Western Sea, the Black Box seemed to act differently. Whenever I laid my hands on it, I was so sure I could feel some kind of strange power reacting inside of it. What was it? Of all the riddles my brother gave me, this one was the greatest. I kept faith that I would know the answer soon, seeing as the inside of the box had been acting different than weeks and weeks ago when I first got it. Something told me that something incredible was going to happen soon. Or something more related to me perhaps? Probably the second idea, I thought.

A knock on my door. I put the Black Box away. "Enter." It was Mia.

"Cloud, get on deck please. According to the map, we'll be sailing up a river, that'll take us to Ateka Continent, soon."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She nodded and disappeared, leaving me to my thoughts once again. Ateka Continent. So soon already? That meant we would soon reach the great Jupiter Lighthouse. Somehow I felt scared. Why? I didn't know. Sighing I grabbed the Buster Sword, put the Black Box on my belt and left for the deck. There I saw Isaac carefully steering the ship into the river. Sailing upstream would require more Psynergy out of them. I felt sorry for not being able to help them with this. After all, I could not use Psynergy. I had only my Buster Sword and Materia. And for me that was enough.

"Will you be alright, Isaac?" I asked carefully. The Venus Adept didn't look away from where he was heading, but nodded.

"I'll be fine Cloud." He replied. "Ivan's on the lookout, can you watch the prow of the ship?"

"Of course." I smiled, heading to my post. With Ivan's sharp eyes and my magnified vision and close watching of the river we safely guided the ancient ship over the river through to the Continent of Ateka. I didn't see any hazards, and neither did Ivan, so we were pretty safe. Even though I kept a close eye on the river, I was able to marvel at the great beauty of this continent. Unlike Gondowan or Osenia for example, this was a continent without many villages. A few little settlements on the coasts, and of course Contigo, but that would probably be it. After a few hours Garet took my place and I went inside to get some rest. We would probably arrive at the Ateka Inlet within two days. From there it would perhaps be a half day's walk to Contigo and from there a day to the Jupiter Lighthouse. I sighed and fell down on my bed. That was still four days of uncertainty?

I would never forget the look on Ivan's face when he heard it. For me it had been a known fact, but for the young adept this news was certainly stunning. I saw that he really couldn't believe it. "I have a... sister...?" He continued to stammer. Yes, we had reached Contigo after about three days, and Ivan had felt the place to be somehow familiar. And the more he looked around, the more people he talked to, the more people's minds he read, the more clear it became for him. This was where he came from. Here the great merchant Hammet had picked him up. Here is where he had had a sister before he was taken under Hammet's wing. I could relate to him, somehow. I remember the first time she told me that she was old enough to understand it. The time she finally understood what being a 'sorceress' meant. It was kind of the same as with Ivan.

Night had begun to fall, we would head for the Jupiter Lighthouse tomorrow. But I couldn't sleep that night. It was so warm. I had to get some fresh air. Silently I went outside. I saw somebody in the distance, at the ruins of the Anemos sanctuary. I knew who it was. As still as I could I went to him.

"You couldn't sleep either, Ivan?" I asked, sitting down beside him n a fallen pillar. The young Adept shook his head.

"I've learned much today..."He whispered silently, not looking at me.

"You are not happy that you found out the truth?"

He shook his head. "It's not that." Then he hung his head. "I have a sister and all these years I didn't know. It actually hurts. Why didn't she come along when Hammet took me? Or why couldn't I stay here?" He sighed deeply. I laid my hand on his shoulder.

"Sometimes those who love us and protect us do drastic or weird things to help us." I told him. "Look at my brother. Didn't he cause the storm that nearly drowned Mia, just because he was convinced that I would succeed at saving her and at understanding?" He listened carefully. "I'm sure it was the same with you Ivan. I'm sure that whoever gave you to Hammet wanted the best for you, had the best intentions for you."

"I know." Ivan said, still in a sad voice. "But sometimes that's hard to accept. Aren't you angry with your brother sometimes?"

"Of course." I smiled to him. The moon gave enough light for us to see. "I've been angry at him for risking Mia's and your lives so many times. But in the end, didn't it all work out for the best? I'm angry at him for always leaving me with questions, but I always know that I'll get an answer sooner or later. Whatever he does, I know that I can trust him. His actions don't change that at all, even if I'm angry with him."

"I hope it can be the same for me and my sister. It's really painful. We've been here for almost an entire day and I didn't even met her yet!" I patted his shoulder, easing him.

"Ivan, patience is a great virtue. You've been waiting for fifteen years. What's a few more days? I've been waiting for almost two months for the answer to the Black Box, and I still haven't gotten it." I closed my eyes peacefully. "Those who love us and those we love are people worthy of our trust, even if their actions speak otherwise. Remember that Ivan. Friends and loved ones, if you really trust them, their actions won't fool you. Never."

"Thanks..." He said. I put my arms around him and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Come on, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow may be a very long and tiring day."

I marveled at the sheer beauty of the Jupiter Lighthouse. So ancient, yet still feeling so powerful! We had left very early in the morning and had reached the great Jupiter Lighthouse a bit after noon. I had seen what I had expected. Like the opened doors and moved statues.

"Somebody has been here before. And not long before." I whispered. Mia nodded.

"Cloud is right. Do you think Felix and the others are already here?"

Isaac thought for a moment and eventually replied: "I think so. They reached every other Elemental Lighthouse before we did."

"All the more reason for us to keep moving!" Garet remarked. We all agreed and hurried further. Even through the hordes of monsters and the urgency, I was able to marvel at the Jupiter Lighthouse's beauty as much as I wanted to. My world had contained some great things that mankind had built a very long time ago, but this topped everything, even if I wasn't sure mankind of this world had built the Jupiter Lighthouse. But that didn't take away the Lighthouse's beauty.

"There's a way outside." Ivan said, pointing at the light falling inside at the opposite side of the room. I slashed off the head of a living suit of armor, making it fall lifelessly to the ground, before burning away into ash. Isaac and Garet just kill the last of the giant scorpions that had attacked us. Mia quickly scooped up our condition with a quick casting of Wish Well. Isaac didn't even bother to sheath his Gaia Blade. He walked past Ivan.

"Okay, we'll head that way. Hopefully it'll lead to the beacon and we will still be able to stop Felix and the others."

"How will we stop them, actually?" I asked, emotionless. Isaac hung his head and sighed deeply. "I hope to reason with them."

"And if that isn't possible?"

"Then we'll fight"

I nodded and then I continued to follow Ivan.

I didn't want to watch. But I had to. I recognized the path on the outside of the Lighthouse we were walking on now. I recognized the two stone slabs that formed a bridge of roughly two meters. I knew what would happen. But I didn't dare warn them. I didn't have the right to mess with the history of this world. Isaac and Ivan walked in front of the group. Behind them, Mia and Garet. Then I came. Isaac and Ivan had just crossed the small bridge, when the two stone slabs folded downwards, making Mia fall downwards onto the small edge underneath it. I felt guilty.

"Mia!" Garet called out, looking down. We were separated from Isaac and Ivan. "Wait, I'll save you!" The Mars Adept jumped down before Mia could finish her "No, don't!"

A badly calculated jump. I looked away, I didn't want to see it. When I did dare to look again, Mia was desperately holding Garet, who was dangling with one arm on the small edge. A few pieces that had broken off had fallen towards the depths below. We were very high above ground. I shivered at the thought of Garet losing his grip.

"Mia!" Isaac cried.

"Garet!" Ivan called.

Isaac looked over the gap towards me. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

I quickly nodded. "I'm fine, but Mia and Garet." No more words were needed. My heart was racing, nearly pounding out of my chest.

"Garet, you're only using one arm to hang on, what's wrong?" Mia pleaded.

"It's totally numb!" The Mars Adept replied, cursing. "I must have hurt it when I fell..."

"You shouldn't have tried to save me when I fell into this hole." Mia apologized.

"Really Mia, don't apologize. I really wasn't going to leave you down here." Desperately Mia tried to pull up Garet, but had to give up after a few tries. I never felt so powerless before in my entire life, except for when I was running when I had heard the gunshots a year ago.

"I'm sorry Garet, I'm not strong enough to pull you up." /She turned to Isaac, I could see she was biting away her tears. "Please Isaac, you have to save Garet."

Isaac clenched his jaw and turned to Ivan. "This looks bad Ivan. We've got to find a way to get them out of there, and fast!"

"No, I'm afraid you won't be doing that."

That's when I first heard her voice. That menacing, serpent-like voice. From around the corner the two Master Mars Adepts Agatio and Karst appeared, smiling broadly at the success of their trap. Karst, Menardi's sister, sent a shiver down my spine. It is when one would see her in real life that you would realize just how fearsome she is, and then I'm not even talking about Agatio. Although I could never stand the strong, muscular man because he uses his fists as weapons (I happen to just love swords), I now didn't dare accuse him of not following Saturos's example to use a sword as a weapon. The voice of Ivan put me out of my thoughts again.

"Who are you?" Ivan's voice sounded different. Angry, yes, but trembling slightly. I understood, he was afraid. And I caught myself being afraid too. They were out of my reach, I was powerless. I felt useless and my chest hurt because of that.

"Me? Why, I'm Karst." The Proxian replied.

"And I'm Agatio."

"If you're not here to help my friends, then get out of my way so I can do it myself!" Isaac sneered. For the first time I really saw him angry. The sight of him was... impressing to say the least. But still, however, nowhere near as impressing and dangerously looking as Karst and Agatio.

"I'm sorry, but your friends will have to wait for a little while. You have a dept to repay." the woman smiled poisonously. I couldn't stand it. I felt Agatio's glance fall on me.

"Five?" Agatio wondered. "I thought Alex said there would only be four of them?"

"What does it matter?" Karst questioned. "That brat is out of reach. And look at him cowering in fear. No, let us focus on the big fish."

"You said 'debt'." Ivan said. "What do you mean, debt? We've never even seen you before!"

"Regardless, you've done Karst a great wrong. And you're becoming a hinderance to us." Agatio replied, shrugging. Isaac started to understand.

"Wait a second, you two look familiar somehow. Do you know Saturos and Menardi?"

"So you're not such a fool after all, Isaac!" Karst exclaimed, in an overly-girlish voice. "You're right, we're from the same clan. The Mars Clan from the frozen lands of Prox."

"Prox? Never heard of it." Ivan shrugged. Agatio turned around, shaking his head. I nervously glanced at Mia. She seemed to constantly look from Isaac to Garet. I so wished I could help her right now.

"That doesn't surprise me." Agatio continued. "Prox hangs on the brink of extinction. And the seal on Alchemy is responsible!"

"What are you saying? That doesn't make any sense." Poor Isaac, I sighed in defeat, if only he knew...

"It doesn't matter." Karst interrupted. "Because soon we'll bring Prox back from the brink of extinction and make all the people of Weyard kneel down before us!"

"No! You think we'll let you, after hearing all this crap?" Isaac viciously screamed.

"See? You're a hinderance." Karst smiled in triumph.

"And Felix, was he trying to help you?" Ivan asked, trying to keep talking as long as possible.

"Actually," Karst said. "We don't know what Felix's objectives are. And we don't care, just as long as he lights the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse."

After she said that, I had a quick vision of the future. Isaac and Ivan were going to be seriously hurt. After that brief vision, I took the two Materia out of my Buster Sword and inserted them into the fore of my left arm.

"Then get out of our way!" Isaac said, grabbing the Gaia blade a bit tighter. "We're here to stop Felix." The two Mars Adepts mockingly shook their heads.

"Move!" Ivan insisted. "Or we'll have to move you ourselves."

"Do you hear that, Karst?" Agatio grinned. "They are actually willing to fight."

"Does that mean you will leave your friend... hanging?" Karst mocked. Isaac immediately remembered Garet and worriedly looked down at his friend, still hanging onto the edge, trying to keep his grip.

"So that's the deal huh?" He concluded, standing up again and facing the two. "You came here to fight us?"

"Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself? Impressive, I'm quite fond of smart boys." Karst replied with a sweet wink. It only enraged Isaac even further.

"If you really are the brats that defeated Saturos and Menardi, you've earned yourself some new foes!" Agatio stated, taking a step forward in their direction.

"And trapping Garet and Mia was part of your plan?" I was surprised to hear myself speak for the first time since the two had appeared.

"We didn't plan to snare both of them." Karst shrugged. "Though that was a pleasant surprise."

"Cowards!" Ivan shouted. "Stop playing dirty and fight fair!"

Karst shook her head. "Answer me this: Would you still cry foul if you were fighting us four on two?"

Ivan looked at her sideways. "I hope you don't think we're afraid of a fair fight, two on two." I hung my head. I really didn't want to watch. I felt helpless over and over again, and didn't notice the Black Box getting warmer.

"Oh, I'm sorry we misguided you." Karst said in a fake apology. "But we have a third, a Water Adept... Alex!"

The surprise on Isaac and Ivan's faces said enough. Both wondered aloud if the Alex that Karst was talking about was the same Alex from Mia's clan. Btu meanwhile Karst was looking around, confused.

"Karst, what is it?" Agatio wondered.

"It's Alex!" she shrieked. "He's gone!"

"Well, good riddance I'd say. Honestly, I was going to do the same to him what I'm about to do to them..." Then he sighed deeply. "My only regret is that I won't be able to wipe that sneering smile off his face."

"Ah well..." Karst grinned evilly. "Just take your frustration out on these brats!" In a second she had turned around, drawn her scythe and charged at Isaac, who barely had time to raise his Gaia Blade in defense. Ivan darted out of the way to avoid Agatio's first punch and drew his Swift Sword in the meantime.

And now I just didn't want to look anymore. I wanted to turn away, or go to them, or just do something! But I could only watch from the sidelines, and I hate watching from the sidelines. I couldn't help Garet or Mia either, as I had no material that would be of use. I could go around to get them, but I remembered that I would need a few Psynergetic abilities and I couldn't use Psynergy, but all I could use the power of the Lifestream. But I wasn't sure that it would work, though. So I was literally stuck. I fell on my hands and knees, shaking my head. Only two meters away from me two of my best friends were fighting a battle of life and death. And I couldn't do a thing to help them. What if history was indeed changed? What if Isaac and Ivan wouldn't survive because Felix doesn't arrive soon enough? I looked down below, at a path far below us, looking for any sign of the other Adept party. But I saw none. I couldn't believe this. This was Weyard's history. My brother had no hand in this event. And I could do nothing. Surely my brother couldn't allow this?! I banged my fist on the floor, cursing it all, but my cries went lost in the cries of the heated battle that was only a few feet away from me. Psynergy and weapons flew the air. I could hear the groans of my two best friends, Isaac and Ivan. They were having trouble. I could see that, but I could do nothing. As powerful as my two best friends were, there was no way they could face, without a healer like Mia, two Master Mars Adepts.

I let out a yell, crying.

I could feel the tears running down my cheeks as I fell to the floor of the magnificent Lighthouse in a piece of sobbing garbage. How could this be?! Was there really nothing I could do to help my friends? I didn't notice the warm Black Box at all.

"Brother…" I sobbed. "This can't be how you want it to go; there is just no way…" I looked up into the grey sky, crying. Hating. Cursing.

Then I gasped.

A black feather fell down, straight into my extended hand. It was a large black feather from an Angel Wing. I carefully cupped the feather, my tears going away. I held the Angel Wing feather to my chest, and it calmed me. I still wasn't alone. But I was still helpless. "Brother…"

"Isaac, I… I can't keep this up anymore… I'm…" I looked up, seeing Ivan gasp for breath. He had been badly beaten up by Karst, even though she didn't look unharmed either. His chest was slashed open by a quick swipe of her scythe and he collapsed. It filled me not only with horror, but also with tremendous rage. "Keep it together, Ivan." Isaac yelled, looking to Ivan, and allowing Agatio to strike…

"Ha, you fool! Never let your concern distract you in battle!" Agatio took a step forward and raised his hand. "Rising Dragon!" And even though I didn't want to, I felt an iron grip forcing me to keep looking. How the snake-like dragon made of Mars Psynergy erupted from the ground, biting with its' jaws into Isaac's flesh, scooping him off the ground and high into the air, where it exploded with the force of Karst's Supernova. I flinched as I heard Isaac's scream of pure pain echo through the Lighthouse. With a horrible and sickening crack, Isaac landed on the ground and collapsed. He had to have broken something. The world froze. It had become silent. Mia had seen what had happened. So had Garet. The wind blew sideways against me, playing with my hair. I was shocked. His scream. Her scream. It had been almost the same. It was like someone had stabbed an ice-cold knife into my heart.

"We did it Agatio!" Karst exclaimed in triumph. Agatio heaved and bent over, letting his hands rest on his knees. "It was close, but we did it." Then he did a jump backwards.

"He's still alive?!" The face of the Mars Adept was decorated with surprise. "Even after that blow?"

"Ha, he's no warrior. His concern for his friends allowed us to strike." Karst smirked. "It would be a shame if you and I ever had to regret letting him live…" They nodded to each other, advancing towards my best friends. I waited for a second. What? No Kraden who called out to Isaac to watch out?! Desperation and rage got the best of me. I took a few steps backwards, and then ran as fast as I could and jumped unnaturally high. Over the gap, over Isaac and Ivan, and I landed straight in front of the two Mars Adepts. With a swift motion I unsheathed the Buster Sword.

"If you want to kill them, you'll need to get past me first."

"Getting a bit desperate, are we?" Karst mocked. "You saw how we beat the two of them, and you alone would be able to stop us?"

"I'll do everything it takes to protect them." I shrugged.

"Cloud…" Isaac hissed, in pure pain. "Don't… just… just go…"

"Yes." Karst nodded. "That would be the best thing to do little boy. Run away and you'll live."

"Wrong." I replied, holding the Buster Sword even tighter. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself ever again if I let you two kill my friends."

I put the Angel Wing feather between my belt and my waist and readied myself to get beaten badly.

"Fine. Then we'll kill five."

Karst had advanced as quickly as lightning, but my reflexes were fast too. I had raised my Buster Sword in time to block it. When she readied herself for another strike, I ducked and kicked her legs from under her. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Agatio's punch, making him run into Karst instead. Grudgingly the female Mars Adept got up and brushed herself off.

"Not bad." She poisonously smiled. Then she came again with lightning speed. I realized she had to be using her Death Scythe technique. I was relieved that I could count on my reflexes in this battle, but it still took all of my Cloud Strife skills out of me to block and defend myself against her next barrage of scythe swipes. Add Agatio to that and I got even more trouble, constantly twisting and turning to protect myself from their attacks. I ran forward and got from between them. I jumped up and landed on a higher edge again. Karst raised her scythe and cast Supernova, blowing it up. I had counted on that, however, and jumped just in time. I raised my blade, planning to bring it down hard on her. I was merely inches away from her when a searing heat blew me out of the way, blasting me hard against the floor.

"Rolling Flame." I cursed. Karst appeared at my side again, scythe raised. "Not so fast." I hissed, jumping up again and lashing out with my Buster Sword. She blocked it and shook her head.

"It's useless, you know. Just give up and we'll do it swift and painless." I clenched my jaw and took a step backwards. She was right. It was hopeless. But I couldn't just give up now, could I? I had to continue. I had to buy some time so maybe Felix would show up and save Isaac and my other friends. Even if I died buying time, I hoped it would be enough for them to continue living.

"Never, you bitch. I will never give up."

"Too bad, I guess." The warrior smiled. "Then we're done toying. And you'll also pay for calling me that."

She raised her scythe. I knew she would cast Supernova and tried to get to her before she could do so, but a fireball shot straight past me, not allowing me to go any further. A powerful blast of Psynergy threw me backwards and my body groaned in pain. But before I could even land Agatio was there to deliver me a hard punch straight to my chest. I gasped for air, trying not to scream. I tried to get up again, coughing and holding my hand on my chest in pure pain. I raised my Buster Sword and got up but Karst lashed out with her scythe, knocking my sword out of my hands. I saw it disappear over the edge of the Lighthouse.

"My Buster Sword!" I cried. My gift! My Brother's gift! Gone!

"Oh, don't cry. Just go after it." I felt a sharp pain in my side, and the next moment I felt myself falling over the edge of the Lighthouse. I reached my hand out, trying to grab something. Somehow I managed to grab the edge of the floor Isaac and Ivan laid on. I looked down below. I saw my Buster Sword, falling and eventually disappearing into the ground, lost forever. Above me the triumphant Karst appeared. I gave her my most hateful look. It was over. She would slash off my hand or something and I would fall towards my death, just like my Buster Sword. And then Isaac and Ivan would still be killed, even after my best attempts to buy time.

"Well, well." The Mars Adept mocked. "What do we have here? Oh, garbage. Let's get rid of it." She raised her scythe. I didn't know why, but in a last attempt to defend myself I took the Black Box and threw it with all my might at the woman. She reacted quickly enough and knocked it out of the way, sending it sailing through the air. Then I noticed something. Her scythe had slashed through the box. It had opened. A bit of greenish, thick fluid came out of it as it seemed to fall in slow-motion towards the depths below.

And it was now that I realized what it was: It was the head of Heaven's Dark Harbinger, Jenova!

"NOOOO!" How I did it I would never know. But I collected all my strength that was left in me and pulled myself up, onto the floor. I ran and then dove after the Black Box. I grabbed it mid-air and held it close to me. I looked inside. Then I let Jenova's head, if that's what it was, fall out of the Black Box, and onto my chest. Somehow I knew that I had to do this. My body absorbed the Dark Harbinger's head and the greenish fluid, which I guessed was her blood, and the now empty Black Box flew away. I held my arms over my chest, trying to keep any of her blood from going to waste.

I felt a terrible pain. More terrible than I had ever felt before.

It was like a thousand needles pierced my body at the same time. My vision began to darken. Jolts of pain flew through my body over and over again. I looked up and smiled madly. I was still falling through the air, but I was able to grin.

"My completion…" I whispered to Karst. "I owe it to you… I bet your just dying to watch…"

I folded my arms tighter around myself. The pain became unbearable. I screamed. Everybody that was there at the moment, Garet, Mia, Isaac, Ivan, Agatio and Karst. Everybody put their gazes on me. A thin, black smoke rose from my body. I coughed and gasped for breath. I crashed against a lower floor. My body shook and twisted. I slowly stood up, my body screaming in pain. The black smoke seemed to come from my skin, like it was on fire. I tried to straighten myself, but I barely could. I gazed up and saw Karst falling towards me. I couldn't believe she had jumped after me, so bent on killing me. I raised my hands, it was like I felt my muscles tear apart. I had nothing to stop her approaching scythe, my Buster Sword gone and my body in ruins. Yet I still felt the urge to raise my hands, as if it was a last, desperate try to stop her. I braced myself for the impending impact. Karst and I collided.

A surge of power coursed through me at the moment of the impact.

The moment Karst's scythe had to have made contact with my skull, it had been stooped by something invisible. It was also on that moment, the moment the scythe had hit that thing, that I had felt that power. It had happened in a second. Power all over my body, then streaming outside. All in one second. The impact and the sudden power that streamed out of me in that second even blew the dust under my feet a few meters away. It moved the air so much that it made my long, black coat wave like a powerful wind blew and played with it, just like my hair. Karst was shocked. I saw my hands, now gloved with black leather gloves. And my wrists were decorated with iron wrist protectors. I felt my iron shoulder protectors move fluidly as I moved my arms, no longer in pain. A stream of green energy gathered between my outstretched hands. The thing that had stopped the scythe now took form. Karst could only gasp as a new, powerful and very broad sword of legends suddenly appeared out of thin air into my hands. Karst then looked at my face.

"The tables are turning…" I whispered, no longer with my own voice. My voice was older, more calm and actually had that 'hero' touch to it. I looked up, I looked her in the face, I stared at her in the eyes. "Karst…" And as I spoke her name, a familiar melody began to play.


	9. Chapter 9: ExSOLDIER, new Power, Part 2

**Chapter 9: Ex-SOLDIER, new Power****, Part ****2**

"The tables are turning…" I whispered, no longer with my own voice. My voice was older, calmer and actually had that 'hero' touch to it. I looked up; look her in the face, stared at her in the eyes. "Karst…" And as I spoke her name, and gazed at her in the eyes, a familiar melody began to play. She gasped as a second wave of invisible energy erupted from my body. I grabbed the handle of my new, more powerful First Tsenguri and with one, effortless but incredibly powerful strike; I blew her back upwards, to where she had jumped down from. As I watched her sailing through the air, I jumped up and, like I had expected, jumped incredibly high, almost like I was flying. But it wasn't flying, it was some sort of limited levitation I had automatically used. I landed on the edge Garet was still hanging on and grabbed his arm, pulling him up with one hand. Once he was safe, I jumped away again, this time landing on a different edge of the Lighthouse. I looked down on the two Mars Adepts.

"Amazing…" I grinned, with my new voice, already sounding so natural to me. "That I owe my completion to you, I would never have thought of it as possible."

"Karst, what the heck did you do to that guy?!" Agatio screamed.

"Judging from your tone, I guess you are quite angry about my new power, far surpassing yours…" I smiled slyly. "That's too bad." I raised my hand in the air, to test even more of my new powers, and flicked it towards the sky. The sky darkened with grey clouds, all circling around a point, high in the air, straight above my raised hand. "It doesn't matter what you think, though." I continued. "For the fight we had is not yet over. To kill Isaac, you will have to get past me first."

"And do you think we won't be able to do that? You're still alone, no matter what. Do you honestly think we cannot win?"

"Well…" I hissed. "That's up to you." I lowered my arm again, and, if that was a signal, jumped down towards the two.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

My First Tsenguri collided with Karst's scythe. A few quick strikes of my new sword followed, skillfully blocked by Karst, but I could see it. I could see she was having blocking my sword strikes, most likely because of my new inhuman strength. Yes, that was it. It was because of my new inhuman strength, my sudden knowledge, my new skills and powers… It was too much for the two Master Mars Adepts to handle and I would prove it. As I heard the first lines of 'One-Winged Angel', which the heavens themselves sang for me, a felling of great pride came over me. I was complete.

_Cloud Strife X_

_Cloud Strife X!_

I swung my legendary sword with all of my might. Karst blocked it with tremendous difficulty. I pressed against her scythe with her sword, trying to make her retreat. She tried to do the same, but I had received all of my brother's and Sephiroth's powers, even Sephiroth's inhuman strength. I was stronger. As I leaned into her face, I couldn't help but smirk. The heavens shout my name.

"Even heaven and hell sing their praises for my completion. You are like flies before my completed might!" I jumped over Karst and slashed her in the back, knocking her into Agatio. I ducked and felt the heat as Agatio's Rolling Flame passed over me.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira __vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

As I got up from ducking, the air around me heated up and then there was a massive explosion around me. A Supernova from Karst, no doubt. Clenching my jaw, I jumped in the air, my levitation powers almost enabling me to fly high above the searing heat. Gravity pulled me down again, but I stabbed my First Tsenguri into the side of the Lighthouse, landing on an edge above them. I looked down on them and grinned.

"On your knees. I want to see you beg for mercy." Then I slashed off the entire edge I was standing on, a rain of stone now plummeting towards the two. Using their Psynergy the two Mars Adepts succeeded in keeping any debris from falling on them.

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

Suddenly I flew through Karst's Supernova, ignoring the painful, searing heat. Her surprise was great and my First Tsenguri tasted her flesh once again as I ripped open her side. She groaned but managed to swing her scythe. In the nick of time I ducked and retreated my First Tsenguri, swinging it at her legs. She jumped out of the way to let Agatio's Rolling Flame pass by. I had to time it to duck or get away, so I brought my First Tsenguri in front of me and braced myself for the impending impact. The Psynergy hit my sword, its' strength was tremendous and I had trouble. My feet were slipping away. A cry of fury escaped my lips and, with a burst of strength, I smacked the Rolling Flame aside. It landed on the side of the Lighthouse and exploded.

_Sors, immanis_

_Et, innanis_

_Sors, immanis_

_Et, innanis_

The explosion blew a hole in the wall of the Lighthouse and sent stone debris flying in all directions. I jumped and soared through the air, avoiding getting hit. Yes, levitation powers are handy. Karst and Agatio once again used their powers to shield themselves. As I landed behind them, I suddenly noticed they were gone. Automatically I jumped forward. That hadn't been a bad idea, because Karst's scythe missed my skull. I quickly turned and blocked her scythe. Strike after strike of my First Tsenguri followed. The sound of metal colliding against metal filled the air.

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehementi_

_Estuans interius_

_Ira vehement__i_

Agatio fired Psynergetic spells to backup Karst. The female Adept and I ducked between assaults, constantly striking at each other with our weapons. Her movements were fast, but mine were even faster. She was wounded and I hadn't been hit even once. Overpowered? Perhaps, but at that moment I was glad to be. If I had been any weaker I would have been killed, and put the name Cloud Strife to shame. I didn't slow the pace of my assault at all. On the contrary, it only seemed to quicken.

"You're weakening." I smiled to her.

"Dream on." She hissed.

"Ah, but my dream has already come true."

_Cloud Strife X!_

_Cloud Strife X!_

As our weapons parted from another pushing contest, Karst fired Flare Storm. I dodged and lashed out at her. She blocked with difficulty, but managed to smile.

"You're power may be great, but it still can't beat our teamwork." I glanced at Agatio, who raised his hand. I did a backflip, but I had hesitated too long for just a second. A fire dragon erupted from the ground, snarling and trying to grab me. I jumped into the air, but the serpent made from flames pursued me. It was catching up, and gravity was already slowing my flight and pulling me earthwards again. I stopped in midair and watched the approaching dragon. A sly grin appeared on my face. It was a risk, but it was better than getting fried. I speeded towards the dragon.

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

_Veni, veni, venias_

_Ne me mori facias_

As the Rising Dragon opened its' maw, I held the First Tsenguri in front of me as I fell straight into the dragon. But before it could even close it's' maw, I had already split the head into two pieces. As I continued towards the ground, my First Tsenguri always going first, the dragon got sliced into two pieces more and more. When I stood steadily on my two feet again, the two pieces of flaming dragon exploded. I watched the shocked faces of the two Mars Adepts.

"Was it something I said?" I smiled innocently.

_Veni__, veni, venias (__Gloriosa, __Generosa)_

_Ne __me mori facias (__Gloriosa, __Generosa)_

_Veni, veni, venias (__Gloriosa, __Generosa)_

_Ne me mori facias (__Gloriosa, __Generosa)_

Now they were dead serious about killing me. They flew in my direction at the same time. I jumped over Agatio and tried to slash him, but this time he could escape my strike. They closed in from both sides. I glanced at them both. The moment both of them jumped towards me, I jumped into the air, making them collide against each other. I landed on them, making them groan in pain. With great effort, I swung them both in the air.

_Cloud Strife X!_

I jumped after them. Agatio was falling already since he was heavier. I readied my First Tsenguri. A blue flaming aura surrounded me as I approached the falling Mars Adept. My First Tsenguri was charged to the maximum with power. I struck Agatio and at the same time the energy of the Lifestream was fired from my blade into him. I realized that this had to be what was known as a 'Limit Technique'. I had just performed Blade Beam, my Brother's first Limit Level 2 Technique. Agatio plummeted to the ground.

_Cloud Strife X!_

Karst saw me approach and tried to stop me, but because of the speed of her flight, she was unable to. I caught up with her and even passed her, stopping in mid air just above her. I raised my First Tsenguri and, before she could ram into me, I brought down the First Tsenguri with all of my might on her. The force of the slash made her speed towards the ground like a meteor. I dove after her and reached the ground before she even could. Then I caught her with the flat side of my Blade, spun around and knocked her into Agatio. This was the final blow and they both collapsed, just as heaven shouted my name for the last time, ending their praises for me.

_Cloud Strife X!_

---

I took a deep breath and didn't stir. The two were slowly getting up again, but they were too weak to even think about trying to fight me again. And if they would try, I would not spare their pitiful lives this time. I held the First Tsenguri at the ready, prepared to defend myself again if needed.

"Aargh." Karst groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

"Sure." I shrugged. The grey clouds I had summoned earlier disappeared again and the sunlight fell on me, and then the entire Lighthouse again. Why had I done that? It had been a mere test of my new powers.

"Matters not!" Agatio panted. "We'll kill Isaac sooner or later!"

I heard running footsteps and quickly raised my First Tsenguri. But to my relief it was Felix and his gang that appeared from around the corner.

"Oh great!" Karst hissed. She looked at the Venus Adept. "Felix, what's going on?"

Agatio looked around suspiciously. "I understood that when the Venus Lighthouse was lit, the ground shook so fiercely that it even split. It's curious that it hasn't here."

Karst shook her head, displeased. "You still haven't lit the Lighthouse, have you?"

"We'll light it right away." Piers said calmly.

"Then hurry up and get to it!" Karst raged. I silently laughed. She had to feel so bad! First helped me to become complete, then humiliated by me and now she was going to be 'betrayed' by Felix. Wonderful.

"We'll do it." Sheba nodded. "But we're not leaving Isaac behind."

Karst slapped her forehead in pure dismay. "Great, are you going to betray us now?

"Depends on how you see it." Felix modestly answered.

"Typical." The female warrior snorted. "And you're going to prevent us from finishing them off?"

"Finishing them off?" I let out a short bark of laughter and grinned. "from the looks of it, I don't think you're not in the shape to 'finish' anybody off right now."

The newly arrived group of Adepts gave me curious glances, as they never had the chance to meet me before. Karst decided to ignore my comment.

"We won't let you finish Isaac off, whether you're capable of doing it now or not." Felix stated.

"Isaac has proved to be a greater foe than we imagined!" Agatio shouted. "We can't let him live!"

"If you want to finish them off, you'll have to beat us first!" Piers returned.

"You're both quite injured." Kraden reasoned. "And not in the shape to fight all four of them now. It would be for the best if you left now."

I knew what Karst was planning, but I wouldn't interrupt the flow of events any further than I had already done, so I remained silent. Slowly, Karst nodded. "We don't have much choice…"

"Karst! No!" Agatio couldn't believe what he was hearing and opened his mouth to protest, but Karst motioned him to be silent.

"Agatio, if we fight Felix now, we'll be… destroyed." She closed her eyes and sighed. "Fine, do with Isaac as you wish."

I sighed in relief, Isaac was safe now. I lowered my First Tsenguri and waited.

"But swear this oath to us: If we leave now, you'll light the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse, Felix."

"I will." He promised. "After we've helped Garet and Isaac."

"I don't care if you want to help Garet!" Agatio roared. "We've waited long enough, the Lighthouse comes first!"

"Go ahead, Felix." Kraden reassured him. "I'll tend to Garet." Reluctantly, the Venus Adept nodded.

"And be sure to bring the Mars Star that young Isaac carries with him." Karst added.

Shock went through the group. I had expected it. "How'd you know about the Mars Star?!"

"Do you think this was about nothing more than revenge?" Agatio asked. "Alex told us all about it."

Felix seemed to hesitate. Karst got ticked off. "Take it, or I'll-!" Piers took a step forward, ready to help Felix.

"Don't force our hand in this!" Agatio warned the Lemurian. The tension rose. The two pairs glared at each other.

"Take it…" A voice behind me said. I glanced at Isaac, who slowly stirred. "Take the Star, Felix. I don't know… why… but I have no… choice but to trust you…"

Felix nodded and approached Isaac, but I raised my First Tsenguri and stopped him. "I won't trust any of you close to Isaac." I hissed. Felix stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly I turned around and knelt down next to Isaac.

"Where's the Star? I'll take it to them." Isaac made a weak gesture to his pouch. I felt in it and found the Mythril bag containing the Mars Star. I looked to see if it was alright. The Elemental Star gave off a soft red glow. Pleased, I stood up and handed the Mars Star over to Felix.

"That's better Felix." Karst smiled poisonously. "We'll await you at the beacon."

As the Mars Adepts left, Felix started to follow them, only to be stopped by Piers this time.

"Felix, wait. We can't trust them. Take me with you."

"Yes, good thinking!" Sheba agreed. "If anything happens up there, you'll be safer with Piers."

Felix didn't protest and nodded to the Lemurian. Together they left.

"Safety in numbers…" Kraden muttered.

---

I had already gone back to Isaac and Ivan. "Hang on Isaac, I'll help you." I promised, reaching for the potions he kept in his bag. "No." He stopped me. "Aid Ivan first."

"This is no time for nobleness." I warned him, opening a potion and forcing him to drink it. That would ease his pain for now. Then I went to Ivan, as he had requested.

"Cloud?" The Jupiter Adept asked. He blinked a few times. "Is that really you?" I smiled weakly at him, "Yeah. Don't worry about that now, let's get you fixed up." Ivan's hand had grabbed his chest, trying to cover up the wound that Karst had made. It bled and looked quite serious, but not life threatening either. I also made him gulp down a potion and then I noticed Sheba was watching. I think she didn't really dare to come closer.

"Sheba will help you now." I smiled at the Jupiter Adept. "I need to get Mia and Garet out of that pit."

Then I stood up and Sheba hurried to Ivan's side. Kraden was standing at the edge of the floor, trying to find a way to get Mia and Garet out of there.

"The rope won't reach…" He muttered. I shrugged and walked past him.

"Mia, Garet, are you two still okay?

Mia nodded, her worry for Garet still in her eyes. "Garet's fine, I healed his arm already. But we can't get out of here, I'm afraid!"

"Don't worry." I reassured her. "You'll be out of there in a second." I braced myself and jumped, hoping my levitation powers would always work when I did that. I landed softly on the small edge they were sitting on, trying not to fall off.

"Alright, Mia, ladies first. Hang on to me." She did and I put my arm around her waist. The floor above us was pretty high and I hoped I could make the jump. Alone would be no problem, but with extra weight… No! I shook my doubts off me. I had to have faith in my new powers. Silently praying, I jumped. The now familiar feeling of defying gravity relieved me and I safely made it. As I let go of Mia, she turned to look at me, a bit shocked.

"Cl… Cloud… How…?"

"Thank Karst and my brother." I smiled weakly. "Now I'll pick up Garet if you don't mind. You should go help Ivan and Isaac, they look like they need it."

Then I returned to the pit and picked up Garet. When we both stood safely on the ground again, I noticed Sheba and Jenna were gone. They had probably gone to the beacon to aid Felix. I couldn't really believe how Karst and Agatio could be foolish enough to fight Felix in their weakened shape. But hey, stuff can happen.

Mia used her Ply Well Psynergy to heal Isaac. Ivan already sat up looking better.

"They'll be okay." She said to me.

"I had faith they would."

We waited a bit while Isaac and Ivan recovered from their wounds. The subject of our talking was my completion.

"I didn't really know what was going on." Mia said. "I saw you falling and heard your cry, then suddenly Karst hit you and you were, well, you."

"Yes, Cloud." Ivan panted. "Care to explain?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I'll try." I bit my lip. "I didn't really know what was going on either. All I wanted was to protect you and Isaac. But, I didn't stand a chance against two Master Mars Adepts like them. I kind of lost all my hope when I was dangling on the side of the Lighthouse, my Buster Sword lost forever." Yeah, it was a _very_ painful memory. "In desperation I threw my black box at Karst. Who could have known her attack would open it?"

"It opened?" Isaac wondered.

"Yeah… And when I saw it, opened and slowly falling, it was like I suddenly knew what to do. I grabbed it in midair and my body absorbed the head and blood of Jenova that was stored in it."

"I fear I still don't understand." Garet grumbled.

"Look at it like this: The head and blood of Jenova was the fuel and Karst's attack was the spark to set it on fire. Same thing happened to me. When my appearing First Tsenguri stopped Karst's attack, I felt a tremendous surge of energy running through my body. Like something inside me had exploded. In one second I was completed." I sighed deeply. "Ah, it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. You cannot begin to imagine how it felt, to suddenly be so powerful, and to have so much knowledge. To wield this blade…" I slowly ran my hand over the First Tsenguri, caressing like it was a precious pet.

"So this is the blade you've always wanted to have?"

"Yeah, Mia, it is… The Blade my very own Brother once wielded, now granted to me." I could barely take my eyes off of it. It was even more magnificent and perfect than I had expected. Such perfect balance, incredibly sharp and deadly. Long and yet very broad. Its weight perfectly divided over the blade, making it very comfortable to wield, not tiresome. "First Tsenguri, at last you are mine." I whispered.

"And your new appearance, your hair color and clothing, that's all from your Brother as well?" Mia seemed eager to know. She was probably happy for me.

"The hair color and looks, yes. But the clothing belonged to my Brother's archnemesis, Sephiroth. I don't know why I have Sephiroth's clothing. I guess it's because I have his powers as well as my Brother's. But it's my size of course, since I'm younger than either my Brother or Sephiroth, but everything I have matches with what my Brother said I would become." I hoped I could a mirror sometime soon, because I really wanted to see and study myself. All this new knowledge and powers, I would have to test them, test the new limits and possibilities of my new body.

"Well." Isaac groaned. "I'm happy at least somebody got something out of this fiasco." He hung his head in dismay. "Another Lighthouse is lost."

"Isaac, do not think of yourself as failed." Kraden said. All this time he had only listened. "If it weren't for Karst and Agatio we probably would have ended up fighting each other. Now I hope we can talk this out peacefully. It's time for us to explain ourselves to you all."

I offered a hand to Isaac. "if you think you can stand, we'll go to the aerie and see if Kraden's right" He took my hand, but nearly sank down to his knees. Apparently he was still weak. I draped his left arm around my neck and put my right arm around his waist, supporting him. "Don't worry Isaac, you can lean on me. We'll go together." Garet supported Ivan a bit, but the younger Jupiter Adept was far less wounded than Isaac had been and didn't really need any support. Slowly, Isaac and I made our way to the aerie of the Jupiter Lighthouse.

"Thank you, Cloud." Isaac sighed. "You're a great friend."


	10. Chapter 10: Under the stars

**Chapter 10: Under the stars**

When we were nearing the aerie of the Lighthouse, I glanced at the beacon. It was lit with the impressive force of the element of Jupiter. What a pretty sight. But I knew that Isaac couldn't really find it pretty. To him, he had failed yet again. I really hoped all would be cleared up soon, to relieve him of his burden. Felix and the others didn't notice us yet, they were talking quietly to each other and investigating their wounds. They looked exhausted from the battle with Agatio and Karst. Then Jenna turned around just as we arrived at the bottom of the steps leading to the beacon. Then Isaac let go of me, standing on his own again. He didn't want to appear weak, I guess. I stayed close to him, ready to support him when needed. My right hand rested loosely on the handle of my First Tsenguri.

"Isaac… Garet…" Jenna stammered.

"Man." Garet glanced around, obviously annoyed. "They got away! What a bunch of jerks!"

Isaac ignored that and took a step forward, trying to catch Felix's gaze, but the other Venus Adept avoided that look at all costs.

"All right Felix! We want to know what's going on!" Isaac stated clearly, his voice sounded demanding, but also a bit worried.

Kraden stood between the two groups, looking around a bit nervous. "It's not very easy, Isaac… There are a number of… complicated circumstances…"

"What are you saying Kraden?" Isaac demanded, taking another step forward. "I think after all this, after almost a _year_, we the right to some answers." He did another step, but Felix reached for his sword.

"Back off if you want to talk." he warned. Isaac glared at him, a hurt expression, on that I hadn't yet seen in his eyes, appearing.

"Poor fools like me don't get the meaning of a peaceful debate." Isaac challenged, smirking. I knew what he was saying, and where he got it from. At the Venus Lighthouse beacon, Felix had refused to explain things to them, calling them poor fools. Apparently Isaac found this as an insult. If Felix had talked then, all these months of tiring searching could have perhaps been avoided. Felix looked away, his cheeks slightly red. Ivan glanced at everybody nervously. His eyes met mine. I nodded. Relieved, Ivan ran up the stairs, placing himself between Felix and Isaac.

"Stop this!" Ivan demanded. "Listen, I don't really think any of us is in the shape for another fight right now!"

"Debatable." I said, grinning. Ivan glanced at me.

"Except for you of course, Cloud." He eventually smiled. "But that's not the point. We shouldn't fight."

"Then what do you suggest Ivan?" Isaac asked.

"All I'm saying." The Jupiter Adept continued. "Is that we should go back to Contigo, rest there, and then talk things over tomorrow."

"A good idea." Kraden nodded. "I fully agree."

"So do I." I said, raising my voice. Glances fell on me. "Though I'm certain that I could fight all of them, I would rather avoid doing so. Too much has happened already."

Isaac, Mia, and Garet switched looks between each other, silently agreeing on something. Eventually, they all nodded. "We agree with Cloud and Ivan."

Piers, Sheba, and Jenna nodded as well. Only Felix seemed to hesitate. I got the feeling he was watching me. Weird, but then I didn't really pay any attention to it. It was silent for a long time and Isaac grew angry. Jenna hit her brother in the head. "What are you thinking?!" She shrieked. "It's time we explained ourselves to them! No more running, or you can run alone!" Felix's cheeks turned even more red, but he nodded. "Yeah… We can't fight now."

Isaac closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay then… Let's go back to Contigo guys." Then he looked at the other group. "We'll be waiting for you there, and don't even think of sneaking off again. You owe us an explanation."

Then he stepped back down the stairs. When he passed me, he stumbled again. Shaking my head, I put my arm around his shoulder again. "Don't ask too much of yourself." I sighed. Then I headed towards the elevator, followed by Ivan, Garet, Mia, and the gazes of Felix's group. The great stone structure moved down as soon as we all stood on it, carrying us to the base of the Jupiter Lighthouse.

---

"There, you should catch some sleep, Isaac." I advised, dropping him on the bed. He may act tough, but I know injury and fatigue when I see it. Isaac wanted to protest but I raised my voice and stopped him before he could even start saying anything.

"No buts Isaac." I glanced at him, worried. "Give your body the time it needs to heal. I don't know if you noticed, but there was an attempt made to _kill_ you today."

"I know, I know…" He sighed, getting himself to lie down comfortably on the bed. "It's just…"

"I know. Felix and the others bother you. I can understand why." I bit my lip. "They'll keep their promise. That Jenna seems to be burned on explaining everything to you."

"Quite literally." Isaac laughed, though in that laugh, he cringed in pain. Apparently he was feeling some residual pain from Karst and Agatio's attack.

"Right." I nodded. "She's a Mars Adept like Garet, right?" Hey, I had to act like I didn't know everything around here.

"Indeed." He smiled back. Then he closed his eyes to try to catch some sleep. I turned around and head to the hallway of the house. "Now to catch a Jupiter Adept who needs to be in bed." A few moments later, the house was filled with the cries of a fifteen-year-old boy shouting it was still too early to go to bed

---

When Ivan finally slept, I went outside to get some fresh air. What a day it had been. Garet had already gone to bed, and I guessed Mia had, too. I looked over Contigo, covered with the darkness of night. It was so silent, I loved it. The darkness succeeded in comforting me and my new body. So much had happened. I raised my hand and studied it. The clothing I wasn't sure, but the sword, the hair color, the style, the manner of speech, the abilities… I had inherited it all within a second. I took the First Tsenguri from my back. It shimmered in the moonlight. What a magnificent blade. I just couldn't get enough of the sight of it. I still couldn't fully believe it. I had succeeded! I had become him! I wielded the First Tsenguri! A satisfied sigh escaped my lips.

"Brother…" I bowed my head. I noticed that I still had Sephiroth's angel wing feather. Respectfully, I attached it to my belt, in honor of him also, since I had his powers too. "Thank you, brother. For everything." I gazed at the moon. "You've guided me this far… I will never doubt you again. I swear. I promise." There came no answer, only silence.

My ears caught a slight rustle. I turned around, but I couldn't see anyone immediately. Yet I knew somebody was watching. "Mia?" I finally asked. She came out of the door way, dressed in her white nightdress. "You should be sleeping." I remarked, avoiding her eyes.

"And you shouldn't be?" She softly retorted. I shook my head.

"I can't." I shrugged. "I can't sleep. I need to think." I could feel her hand on my shoulder, softly. I shivered.

"Are you frightened… Cloud?" She sounded hurt. "Of me?"

"It's not that Mia." I sighed, shaking her hand off of my shoulder. I turned to look at her. "I… Mia, ever since we've met, you were always the one who tried to get to know me the most. You were always the most interested in me, in what I had to tell…"

"Is there… a problem with that?" She carefully asked, tensed. I shook my head.

"Of course not, Mia. But… When you come to me at night, on nights like these… I can't help but get the feeling that you want something… more of me." God, I was bad at saying things such as this.

"Maybe." She replied distantly. "If I might be honest, Cloud, I don't really know what I feel when I'm near you." She came to stand next to me, but she didn't touch me. "You intrigue me… you come from another world… That fact alone, it's so hard to grasp. From the first moment I was with you, and from the first moment we've met, your behavior was… different. Yes, you intrigue me." She tried to catch my gaze. "You're not like anybody I've met before. Maybe that's why I'm unsure about how I feel. You're so friendly, so warm-hearted to all of us, yet you still remain distant…" I gazed at my feet, not interrupting her. "What do we know about you? You said from the beginning that you wanted to forget… But still, you were still somebody, right? Everything that surrounds you, your brother, your past. What do we know about it?" Again, I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Is it so strange that I want to understand that? You told me, when you saved me, that your past would eventually eat you away. But why? Why can't you stop that? Why can't you leave that past behind? Isaac, Ivan… and I, we're willing to help you with that." Her face turned away. If it would be day, I would notice her red cheeks. "Especially me."

I turned to her fully, laying my hands on her shoulders, gazing into her eyes. She didn't stir. "I know you would, Mia." I sighed softly. "I don't want to hurt your feelings." I closed my eyes. This was very painful. "But… My heart still belongs to Katharina. I can't change that."

A tear ran down her cheek. "But why? Please, don't see me as rude. But why do you tie yourself to the memory of her? What's so special about her that people like me can't give you?"

"Mia…" I stroked her tear away. "You're the second sweetest girl I've ever met. I like you, very much. But the past holds me." I gazed at the moon. "Her memory won't fade, Mia. No matter how hard I try, Katharina won't fade. Even as Cloud Strife, I cannot forget her. It is my greatest sin… a sin that will never be forgiven. The only person that gave my life meaning then, for so many years." Memories of that night came back. That one, fateful night… "I can change. I can become Cloud Strife. I can become him. But I will never be able to let Katharina. To forgive my greatest mistake. Not without setting that mistake straight. Like I told you on the island, it would take a miracle from Heaven for the burden of her death to be lessened from my shoulders."

Mia bowed her head, and she didn't hold back her tears. "Will you allow her then to destroy you? Destroy you inside first?"

"Just as I allowed her to be destroyed." I replied bitterly. "Such is justice. Such is my fate. The only fate I deserve for letting die the only person I was not allowed to let die." I stroked her tears away. "And that's why it isn't possible, Mia. I don't want burden you with a person like me. with one who bears a fate like me." I pulled her close into a very deep but purely friendly hug, allowing her to cry. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as I let her go and walked towards the house.

"I love you." She whispered, sobbing.

I stopped in my tracks for a moment, then bowed my head. "I know. But it isn't possible. We both know that. Don't tie yourself, Mia. Don't be like me. There are so many people in this world worthy of your love. Don't limit them to just me, the one who can't abandon his past." A sigh escaped from my lips and then I disappeared into the house to go to sleep. Mia just stood there, under a night sky with brightly shining stars, sobbing.


	11. Chapter 11: A new journey

**Chapter 11: A new journey**

I sat on the roof of our house, gazing over Contigo, patiently waiting. I had offered to wait here for Felix and the others. That is, if they would come, of course. But I knew they would. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes, remembering last night. You have no idea how painful it was to turn my back on her and walk inside. Maybe I did want her love. Maybe I did. But… Katharina… No. I shook my head, clenching my fists.

"No, I shall never abandon you, my beloved Katharina." I whispered. "I cannot… I must correct my mistake."

A movement caught my eye. I saw five people approaching in the distance. I smirked. So they decided to come after all! I jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully on my feet in front of the door. I leaned against the wall, waiting. One hand rested on my First Tsenguri, the feeling already becoming very familiar.

My eyes met Felix's as he came up to the house. For some reason, they didn't want to come very close to me. I grinned at that. Straightening myself, I gazed at each of them for a very short while.

"You've been expected." I finally said, kicking open the door. I went inside, not bothering with them anymore.

"Isaac, our guests are here." I announced. Isaac jumped up from his chair and looked at the five entering the room. I went to a corner of the room and leaned against the wall again, crossing my arms. I glanced at Mia, but she didn't look at me. My heart felt pained because of this. But I shoved the feeling out of my mind.

"She deserves better anyway." I kept telling myself.

"I'm glad you kept your promise, Felix." Isaac smiled weakly. Garet nodded approvingly.

"Alright, let's hear what he has got to say for himself." The Mars Adept said. I lifted my gaze off the ground, following the next conversation with interest. Of course I had seen it all before, but it was still interesting to see it in real life. I didn't say anything, I just listened. Sometimes, I would feel a gaze on me but when I looked up to see from whom it came, it was already gone. Tough I did notice Mia's red cheeks. It probably had been her. I sighed. I needed to talk to her. I hoped we could still be very good friends, just like we always had been. I couldn't think further, for Hama came in. I smiled happily as Ivan could finally meet his sister. But it was also disappointing that 'it's not the time'. After a short conversation, Ivan's big sister left again and both groups turned to each other again. They had agreed to combine their powers.

"I'm sorry we couldn't see you at Venus Lighthouse…" Jenna apologized. Isaac and Garet glanced at each other, then back to Jenna and nodded.

"I'm really relieved that we were able to sort out our differences without fighting." Mia added, her face betraying a little bit of happiness. Jenna turned to her brother.

"It's great, no?"

Felix looked away in the distance, and then he nodded with a weak smile. "I guess it is." His gaze met mine for a brief second. "Though something needs explaining." Felix added. He pointed at me, I smiled weakly. "Who's he?"

I straightened myself and took a few steps forward, making the other group back away. A sly grin decorated my face. "You can call me Cloud Strife"

"We met him the day after we left Lalivero on Lord Babi's ship, appearing out of nowhere on the deck, where we found him." Isaac explained, walking up to me. "He's been traveling with us ever since, aiding us greatly."

"What kind of Adept is he?" Jenna asked, trying to sound more curious than distrusting. I shook my head.

"I am no Adept. I have the First Tsenguri and my own powers at my disposal. I do not need the power of Psynergy."

Felix turned to Isaac. "But how does he fit into our quest? All of us are in some way connected to this, but what about him?"

"It's very simple." I replied. "My completion was thanks to Isaac and his friends. In return, I lend my strength and power to their cause."

"I don't know if you saw it Felix." Ivan commented. "But he did save our necks back there at Jupiter Lighthouse."

"Not to mention, defeated Agatio and Karst single-handedly." Mia added with a smile.

"Look Felix, I trust Cloud as much as I trust everybody here. His sword will be a great aid." Isaac crossed his arms and looked at Felix, who sighed and eventually nodded.

"Okay then, Isaac, I'll trust you."

"Well then." Sheba said after a long silence. "Shouldn't we start to prepare for leaving again?"

Isaac and Felix looked at each other. I found it interesting to think about who would be the leader now. But from the looks of it, I realized they would just have to share that role.

"We'll buy what we need today, take a good rest and leave tomorrow." Felix proposed, still looking at Isaac.

"Sounds good to me." The blonde Venus Adept replied. He turned to us. "Alright, let's all lend a hand."

Everybody started to go outside, but I grabbed Mia's arm. She turned around in surprise. I studied her eyes. They betrayed the sadness she was feeling.

"Mia, I need to talk to you."

"I'm listening." Came the distant reply. I let go of her arm and she took a step backwards. I turned my back to her and hung my head.

"Are you angry at me for refusing your love?" A confused look came over her face. Maybe she didn't know herself? Talking advantage of her silence, I continued. "I know I hurt you. And I'm very sorry for that. But… You know it's not possible. But even if such a bond between us is impossible, we can still be friends like we were before, right?"

Silence.

Afraid, I turned around, only to see her crying. I walked up to her, but she didn't stir. "Mia…"

"You're so sweet." She whispered, looking up to smile at me, despite her tears. This caught me off guard. She threw her arms around me. "You don't deserve that burden, but… I guess this is how it has to be. I will always love you, even though you'll keep me at a distance."

Sighing, I put my arms around her as well, stroking my hand through her hair. "You're my best friend Mia. I don't want to lose you."

She gazed into my eyes and smiled. "If I make you happy by being your best friend, then that's good enough for me, even if I'll always feel more for you."

"I'm glad." I smiled back at her. "Now, we should be going to the others."

She let go of me and nodded. "Right."

---

The now merged groups had bought some new supplies and now, in groups of two, started to carry them to the inlet where Piers's ship was docked. Ivan found himself teamed up with Sheba and for the first time in his life, he could speak with a fellow Jupiter Adept. The girl was younger than him, but he could feel that she was just as powerful as he was.

"Ivan." Sheba began. He glanced at her.

"Have you ever… read Cloud's mind?" She asked that question hesitatingly, because she was afraid to ask. Ivan shook his head.

"Only once, in the beginning, when he allowed me. Every time I tried after that one time, he would noticed. I stop doing it as I got to know him and trust him." The young Jupiter Adept looked at the girl beside him. "You don't trust him, do you?"

"He frightens me." Sheba confessed. "His powers frighten me. Being able to defeat Agatio and Karst single-handedly? Frightening."

"I see it more as a relief. To have such skill and power at our side is a blessing! Who knows what awaits us at Mars Lighthouse."

"True but… It makes you wonder if that power wouldn't get to his head…" She bit her lip. Ivan glared at her, not all too happy with the fact that one of his friends was being blamed of being a power-hungry maniac.

"You're beginning to think like Felix." It sounded offending and Sheba cringed under these words. That made Ivan feel a bit uneasy. "I'm sorry." He quickly added. "I didn't want to offend you. It's just… he's my friend, and a very good one. I don't like it if people blame him of things I'm sure he isn't"

"But how can you place so much trust in him? You haven't known him for that long and you can't look into his heart…"

"I don't need to read someone's mind and see his heart to trust that somebody." Ivan explained. "I trust him, that's all there is to it. Get to know him Sheba, and you'll learn to trust him too. I've noticed he's a great and reliable friend."

"Well… He is going with us on this journey after all… So yes, maybe I'll do that." She gave the blonde boy a smile. "Thanks for the advice Ivan."

---

I was doing a few practice moves with the First Tsenguri in the forest, which was not too far from Contigo. I was practicing a new Limit Technique my Brother had just taught me: Climhazzard. The First Tsenguri and my already familiar powers continued to amaze me, and probably would never stop doing so. Everything, my powers, my person, the First Tsenguri, it felt like I had known them for ages, like they had always been a part of me. Being complete, let me tell you, it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. It is great to feel whole. The feeling that something was missing was gone. I had achieved something great, I knew that. I had finally achieved a goal again. I had finally done something worthy of doing. I hadn't achieved a goal like that since she had died. I bowed my head…

"Katharina…"

I felt a presence and turned around, seeing Ivan behind me. He didn't look surprised. No, his eyes betrayed sympathy.

"You still think of her, don't you, Cloud?" The Jupiter Adept asked quietly, sitting down on a fallen tree. I followed his example and shook my head.

"I can never forget her, Ivan. She's a part of my life. Forgetting her would mean forgetting a part of me. The only part of me that I can't and haven't forgotten." I sighed deeply. "Katharina, my Katharina… What I wouldn't do to see your smile again…" I closed my eyes and grinned. Eventually I was just laughing loudly.

"Ha ha… I'm such a fool. I am not worthy of her gracing me with a second chance."

"Everybody is worthy of a second chance. Didn't you get one in this world?" He looked at me, his eyes questioning me.

"I can't blame you for not understanding, Ivan… You never knew her. You can't imagine what a sin it was for me to let her die…" I laid my hand on the First Tsenguri. "But I can live with this sin, for now. I am Cloud Strife and my brother has deemed me worthy of being so. Doomed I may be, but spirited I still am. You can count on me for the inevitable battle at the Mars Lighthouse."

"I'm glad. It eases me a bit, to know we have your skill and First Tsenguri at our side." Ivan bowed his head, sighing deeply. Only now I noticed how troubled he looked. But I decided to say nothing about it.

"By the way, Ivan, why don't you invite Sheba to come closer?" I grinned at his startled face. He then nodded and waved his hand to Sheba.

"Come on Sheba, it's alright." Hesitatingly the younger Jupiter Adept came up to us both. Shyly she sat down next to Ivan.

"I won't bite." I smiled at her. She blushed and nodded. "So you are Sheba, huh? I'm glad to finally meet you in person."

"The pleasure is all mine." She politely replied. It made me chuckle.

"We can leave the formalities behind. Feel free to call me Cloud."

"Thank you… Cloud." She spoke the name hesitatingly, unsure. Did I scare her? I couldn't really tell. Maybe she was like Ivan: Troubled by the quest. I decided to change the subject.

"So, done with bringing your part of the supplies to the ship?"

"Of course." Ivan smiled. "You?"

"Done it ages ago. Tell you what: Hail the power of levitation."

"You're lucky you can fly." Ivan remarked. "I wish I could."

"Maybe there's a Psynergy that can arrange that?" I bit my lip. "Hover, perhaps?" Sheba looked up, not really knowing how I knew about the Hover Jade that she possessed.

"Sheba, can I see the Hover Jade? I've never seen a gemstone that lends a Psynergy ability before." I don't know why I asked. Something in my mind forced me to do this.

"Sure." Came the shy reply. Out of one of her pockets, she took out a shining, emerald-green stone and handed it to me. gratefully I took it and studied it a bit. It was crystal-pure, and I could feel the power inside it.

"Interesting…" I whispered. "There's something in it. An energy, I think. Something that whispers… A whisper that grants you the knowledge of Hover…" My mind gladly sucked in this information. "I wonder if it's the same with a normal Psynergy stone… Or the Stone of Sages…?" I gave the stone back to Sheba, smiling gratefully. "Thank you for showing me. It was very… interesting…"


	12. Chapter 12: For one night

**Chapter 12: For one night…**

You know, life is far from easy. And that is not only for me, but for others as well. I realized that again that morning, on the ship when we had just left the Ateka Inlet. Piers's Lemurian ship had been granted the Anemos Wings and now, if the Adepts combined their Psynergetic powers, it could fly over the seas and the land. And it was then, when we had successfully taken off, the ship flying over the rocks that blocked the direct entrance to the sea and landed again, that I noticed how quiet Sheba had become. I of course knew this was going to happen, but in real life it touched me more than I thought it would have. While the others were congratulating themselves over a flight well done, I walked up to her.

"What's the matter, Sheba? You've become awfully quiet."

She said nothing and stared out to sea, letting out a deep sigh. I waited patiently, noticing that the others had now taken notice of Sheba's silence as well.

"You weren't there, back then, Cloud." She whispered. "But Jenna, you remember, right? When I said had my own reasons for joining this quest?"

"I do." The redhead nodded, looking confusedly at Sheba.

"You were so secretive back then!" Kraden exclaimed. "Are you going to tell us now?"

The young Jupiter fell silent again and bowed her head.

"You've gone all silent again." Jenna sighed. "But it's okay, if you don't want to tell us."

"I thought that if I went with you to Jupiter Lighthouse, I would find out who I was." Sheba said, her voice so low it could barely be heard. "That I might find out where I come from, who my parents are…"

"I do remember the Laliverans saying how Sheba fell from the sky one day…" Isaac nodded, looking with sympathy at the Jupiter Adept.

"My entire life I've been looking for the answer." Sheba continued. "Who am I? Why was I abandoned?"

As I expected, Kraden slowly walked up to her and stood beside her, gazing out over the sea like she did. "Sheba." He sighed. "You may not know this, but you and I are very similar." Sheba looked up at the elder man, confused. "I was born in a poor village and only five when Babi took me under his wing. I had always been rather smart for my age."

"So Babi took you in to be a Scholar?" Isaac questioned. Kraden nodded.

"I was only five and I've never really felt the comfort of a warm home."

"Why's everybody so down all of a sudden?" Garet asked, being his usual loud self. "Sheba may not know her real parents, but does that matter? Faran took care of her ever since she was a child."

"Garet, you don't have to be rude about it…" Jenna snapped, but Mia agreed with the other Mars Adept.

"I think he's right, though. Faran raised Sheba as his own daughter. But just because she knows he's not her real father, he can't be her real father?" Sheba remained silent.

"Don't you think so?" Garet asked. "If it were me, I doubt it would bother me at all. It's not like she doesn't have a family, or am I wrong?"

It was frightening to see him make so much sense, I thought, smiling. I laid my hand on Sheba's shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"One's real home isn't always the best place, Sheba. I should know. I have left everything of the world and home I come from behind, for it was too cruel and too painful. I have found friends and a place here. And isn't it the same with you? Wherever you come from, whatever world it may be, does it matter? Haven't you found a family and some friends as well?"

She was silent again for a while, then she looked up, smiling, and nodded. "I feel better now. Thanks Kraden, Cloud, everyone." I patted her head and stepped back, glancing at the others.

"Now shouldn't we be going?"

---

Yeah, going, but to where? I knew that if we sailed to the northern wastelands of Prox, masses and masses of ice would simply block our way. To get through that, we would need some firepower, like say, a Cannon. But again I knew that to fire that one, we would need some strong ammunition, like say, a magma ball found in a certain rock? I sighed deeply, still so much ahead of us.

"Cloud?" I glanced at Isaac and nodded, giving a sign that I was listening. "Felix is going to show us our rooms. Luckily there is still one for each of us."

"Fine." I waved my hand. "I'll come." I followed him down below. I would miss our own ship, but only this ship had wings, which we could certainly use. Felix divided the remaining five rooms among us. I was getting the one at the end of the narrow hall. I made no problem of that. As long as I had a bed to sleep in. To my surprise, my room was still of considerable size, at least enough to be comfortable. If I had stuff I would have dropped it down, but since I barely had anything, and what I had was on me, I left the room again. Now was not the time to sleep. I noticed Isaac was in the cabin straight over mine. I leaned inside.

"Any idea exactly where we are going?" he turned to look at me and shook his head.

"Me and Felix will still work that out, but my guess is heading north."

I raised an eyebrow. "To Prox, huh?" I bit my lip. He gave me a questioning look. "Oh, it's nothing." I replied. "It's just... What if our path to the northern waters is blocked? I mean, there's got to be some ice floating around up there."

"It's amazing how much sense you always make." Isaac smirked slightly. "Sometimes I can't help but think that you can look into the future."

"You'd be surprised." I replied with a weak smile. "Well, just think about what I said, okay? I don't want us to waste days sailing to the north, only to find that we can't go back."

"But we have two Mars Adepts with us now." Isaac remarked. I sighed. I hadn't thought of that. Or maybe...

"You can be right." I shrugged. "But you can't be certain." I walked off, leaving him with those distant words and a confused look.

---

I had climbed high into the lookout and gazed over the sea. I did that a lot. I needed it, somehow. It's something that calms me. The sky was blue and cloudless, a perfect day. At least, on the outside. On the inside, I didn't really know how to feel. I am Cloud Strife, I have achieved the powers of the one I called my brother and his enemy, Sephiroth, I was worthy of being called by the same name and go by the same looks. And yet, I missed something. If only she was here to see me in my new, powerful glory. I remembered yesterday, when I held the Hover Jade in my hands. The whispers of knowledge and power. If there was only a whisper that could tell me how to correct sins. Either my brother didn't know or didn't want to tell me. Ever since I had inherited my brother's and Sephiroth's powers, he hadn't spoken to me, not even the slightest sign of his presence. I didn't get it. Had I done something wrong or was there simply nothing left for me to learn? Did I just have to live life now? A life as Cloud Strife? The idea was certainly appealing and I honestly looked forward to another adventure with the Adepts, but all this didn't take away the feeling that something in my life was missing. Perhaps Mia was right. Perhaps I had to stop blaming myself and stop clinging myself desperately to her memory... I slammed my head hard against the railing and cursed myself. How dare I, thinking that the greatest sin a mortal could commit could be forgotten or forgiven so easily!

"Brother, tell me what to do..." I whispered, my voice slightly trembling with sadness. "Even though I am complete now, I don't feel whole." The excited feeling from Jupiter Lighthouse, when I had first achieved this power, was gone now. There were still limits to discover in this new form and as soon as we found ourselves a tough opponent, the thrill of using all of my powers in battle would certainly come back to me. But right now, while gazing over the sea to calm myself, I only felt empty.

I heard someone climbing up to the lookout and before long, a familiar blue-haired person sat next to me. I glanced at Mia and noticed that she looked just as sad as she did yesterday, if not sadder. I sighed deeply.

"You're still hurt, are you not?" I asked it slowly and at a barely audible level. She nodded, her face twisted into a sad expression, as if she was holding back painful tears.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know that I have to forget it, I know that I have to realize that it just won't work between us but... but..." She never finished that sentence. I hung my head. I knew what she had intended to say, but she couldn't get the words over her lips.

"I only bring you pain." I said softly, laying my hand on her shoulder. "I don't understand how you can keep loving me despite all the pain I bring you."

She rested her head on my shoulder, but I didn't push her away this time. I let her be.

"It hurts." She sobbed. "You continue to hold that memory to your heart, you allow it to eat you away and… and people who would want nothing more but to fill your emptiness, you push them away…"

"Indeed." I replied emotionlessly. "Which is why I can't understand your love for me anymore."

She gave me a glare. "Because I know you do it just so you hope that I will give up." She crept closer to me. "I know you are lonely, I know you long for somebody to help you and heal those past wounds." I looked away and clenched my jaw. She was right. I did long for somebody to help me and heal my wounds. "And that's why I can't forget my feelings for you. I want to help you, I want to fill that emptiness."

"I am like a traveler in the desert with no water." I sighed, closing my eyes. "And that is my well-deserved punishment. I deserve this emptiness, this loneliness. And only the cleansing of my sins shall fill my void." I stood up and prepared to jump down.

"But it's not fair…" Mia protested. I turned around to look at her and nodded slowly.

"I know that. But if it was, it wouldn't be a punishment." I bowed my head. "You have to forget your feelings for me Mia. You have to." She started to protest, but I interrupted her. "Don't make this wound larger than it already is, spare yourself that. And spare me too, please. I don't deserve mercy, but I do ask for it. Stop making me hurt you, I beg you to do that, Mia."

I jumped down from the lookout and landed softly on the deck below thanks to my levitation powers. Mia was left alone with her pain and tears. You know, hurting people in a fight is one thing, but hurting the soul of a girl as pure as Mia, that's pure torture.

---

That night I laid on my bed, but I was fully awake, even though it was well past midnight. Everybody else was sleeping already and a haunting silence was my only company. My leather coat, shoulder protectors and First Tsenguri lay on the floor nearby, I hadn't really bothered to put them away correctly. I was lost in thoughts. I felt bad about what I had said that afternoon against that gentle Mercury Adept. My chest hurt. In my mind I saw images of my beloved Katharina, the shine of her shy smile, the looks of my beloved Sorceress. A deep sigh escaped my lips and I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Katharina... My beloved Katharina..." I closed my eyes, hiding the tears. "It's not fair that I make those and your memory suffer because of _my _sin." I clenched my fist. "It seems that all I am capable of is hurting others… I couldn't save you, I couldn't protect you… I…" That sentence never got finished, for a soft knock on the door interrupted my whispering. Curious but cautious, I stood up and opened the door softly. My eyes widened.

"Mia?"

She stood there, trembling and shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face and her cheeks burning red, as if in shame. She barely dared to look at me.

"I'm sorry…" She cried, her tears now falling on the ground. "I'm so sorry… but… but…" She threw herself in my arms, making me stagger backwards slightly. "I tried… I really tried… but I just… I just can't…"

I laid my finger on her lips. "Shh, lower your voice or you'll wake the others." I let her sit down on my bed and closed the door, keeping the sound of her sobbing in my cabin. Then I sat down next to her and took her hand. She gave me a confused look. "It's alright." I whispered. "It's alright. Now tell me what's wrong."

The beautiful Adept buried her face in her hands, crying even more. Hesitatingly I put my arm around her shoulders. She shook her head, as if she found herself incredibly stupid all of the sudden.

"I tried…" She sobbed. "I tried and tried so hard to forget what I felt… But I… I just can't… I can't forget that I love you, Cloud!" She shot me an angry and at the same time desperate glare. I quickly looked away, not knowing what to say. "Do you have any… any idea of… of what I feel right now?" She almost shouted it, but she managed to keep her voice low.

I shook my head. I didn't dare to look at her. "I guess you hate me now." I finally replied distantly. She gave me a disappointed look.

"No…" She shook her head, her hair flowing like the waves of the ocean. "I still love you."

That came unexpected. "Even… Even after all of this? After all the pain I've brought you?"

"Even after all that." She replied solemnly, avoiding my startled look. Her eyes still betrayed deep sadness. "I realized that I just … can't forget my feelings." She hesitatingly took my hand and turned to look at me. "Please Cloud." Her voice was trembling more than ever now and I could feel that she was gathering all her courage. "Let me… Let me love you, even if it is for only one night, let me be there for you… please…" She had such a pleading and desperate look in her eyes that it was almost painful to watch. I didn't know people could be that desperate to love somebody, but then I realized that I wasn't any different than her. And that knowledge finally made me quit my resistance. I slowly nodded.

"One night." I whispered. "You have to promise me, only one night."

She smiled softly. "I promise, Cloud." Then she hesitatingly leaned closer until our lips met. I pulled her closer and stroked her hair. After we broke our kiss I glanced unsure at her.

"Do you… Do you think Katharina would understand?"

Mia smiled reassuringly to me. "She would, Cloud. I'm sure of that. She would be happy for you, I think. Happy that you allowed somebody to fill your void, be it for just one night." I smiled at her before I kissed her again. Our kisses deepened and the deeper they became, the more I could remember that feeling of love. I didn't hesitate or fight my decision. I gave in to my feelings and no longer to my punishment. She gave me a questioning look, but I smiled assuring to her.

"Don't worry, I won't come back on this decision."

Pleased with my answer, Mia slipped her nightdress off and let it fall on the ground carelessly. She only cared about me now and for once I was more than willing to return that feeling. Carefully I took her naked form in my arms, her cheeks turning slightly red as she felt my touch.

"Don't be shy." I whispered lovingly. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you…" She replied shyly, still blushing a bit. I laid her down next to me and caressed her cheek. A few rays of moonlight fell through the small window of my cabin, illuminating her beautiful form and making my silver hair shimmer mysteriously. She crept a bit closer to me, her eyes pleading for me to touch her. I ran over her arm softly with my hand, making her shiver slightly. Then I pressed her against me and through my clothes I could feel the warmth of her body.

"I love you." She whispered, looking straight in my eyes. I gazed back in hers, which burned with passion, desire and love.

"I know" I grinned slightly. "And I love you too, for now."

---

I glanced at the naked Mercury Adept laying comfortably in my arms. Her eyes were closed and her face carried a pleased smile. She looked as if she was asleep. I never had her seen at peace like this before. My lips formed a soft smile and I stared at the ceiling. It was weird, but I felt at ease. I didn't feel any regret for what I had done. Mia was right, I'm sure Selena would understand. I took peace with that knowledge.

"I should thank you." I whispered to her. "You made me remember how it feels to be whole again… I… I could share my sorrows and pains with you without even having to tell about them."

Mia leaned over me and gave me a soft kiss, before smiling again. She laid her hand on my cheek. Her eyes betrayed happiness, yet I discovered compassion and sadness in them as well.

"I should thank you too, Cloud." She whispered back, letting one hand rest on my bare chest. "I feel better now… and happy… And I think… I think I understand you better now." My left hand went through her hair for a swift second. I pulled her close to me again, so I could feel the gentle touch of her warm body as long as possible, for in the morning it would be over and I would devote myself to _her_ memory once again. Only this time, I had the memory of this night to help me carry my burden. Mia rested her head on my shoulder and sighed dreamily.

"Cloud?"

"Yes…?"

"Katharina was a wonderful girl."

"Yes, she was… But so are you Mia... So are you."


	13. Chapter 13: And then there was Hope

**Chapter 13: And then there was Hope**

The next morning Mia kept her word. She got dressed and left me alone to my thoughts after a soft "Thank you". Part of me was happy that she had given up loving me now. It meant she could find somebody that could answer her love for the rest of her life. Part of me was sad. After all, she was a wonderful girl and it pained me that I had to push her away. I got dressed myself and then sank down on my bed again, thinking. The memory of the past night I would keep close to me, but right now I tried to get my mind of it and focus on what lay ahead instead. I wonder where we'd be going. Sail straight to the frozen north? But what about the ice that blocked our path then? Or would the adepts feel the need to go to the continent of Gondowan, were the Magma Rock laid, first? And if they indeed would sail north first, would I be able to get them to visit Magma Rock first? For even if we could get past the ice without the magma ball and cannon, we would not be able to solve the riddles of Mars Lighthouse without the Psynergy Blaze. Sighing I stood up and went outside. When I passed Mia's cabin I noticed that she was inside. Nobody else seemed to be awake yet and I was glad for that. I wanted to be alone for a while. The sun was still below the horizon when I appeared on the deck and the sky was still half dark. The sea was calm. I walked to the front of the ship and stared of into the distance.

"Brother… I do not know what I have to do now… Please give me a clue…" Nobody answered and I bowed my head. "I guess you're right brother, I can't have you answer everything for me."

I heard light footsteps behind me and a well-known voice reached my ears.

"Cloud? Is something wrong?"

I glanced over my shoulder to Mia, then tore my gaze off her and to the sea again, shaking my head. She had put on her traveling clothes again, looking as ready for the day as she always did.

"I thought you'd be in your cabin, thinking." I remarked slowly, not looking at her. I could feel her smile burning on my back.

"I was just getting my stuff. I couldn't sleep or think properly anymore after the night that just passed."

"You gave me your word…" I began, but she cut me off.

"Yes, and I'll keep my word." She caught my gaze and I caught hers, noticing it was different. The pleading look, desperately begging for my love, was gone. It was that gaze she had always had before I saved her life on the island back then after the great storm of my brother. I felt a wave of relief washing over me. She would indeed keep her word.

Mia came to stand next to me, gazing to the horizon as well. For a long while none of us spoke. We simply watched the sunrise. Then she looked at me again.

"Now tell me Cloud, what's on your mind?"

I bit my lip, thinking about if I should tell her or not. "Mia…" I began slowly. "We're sailing towards Prox now, aren't we?"

The Mercury Adept nodded and I sighed. "What's wrong with that, Cloud? We should hurry to Mars Lighthouse, like Hamma said."

"What if our path to Prox is blocked by ice? So far to the north…"

"We have Mars Adepts with us." Mia pointed out.

"True but..." I fell silent. How would I explain this? I felt her gaze on me again. She was silently studying me.

"You know something, don't you...?" she finally concluded. I sighed deeply, but then nodded. What else could I do? Lying to her was no option, since she was right. I got an idea. I took her by the arm and softly dragged her inside. I took the chart of Weyard and spread it out on the table. My eyes scanned the Gondowan continent. Finally I found what I was looking for.

"Look." I said. I pointed to a pink dot in the south west of the map. "There lies Airs Rock." My hand went to the north. "That's Gaia Rock." My finger glided over the map towards a third stop. "Aqua Rock... And finally..." I pointed at a red mark on the Gondowan Continent. "There lies Magma Rock."

She looked at me and nodded, urging me to continue speaking.

"The Rocks hold new Psynergy powers for Adepts that manage to climb them and reach the heart of the Rock..." I fell silent for a little while. "And Magma Rocks holds a form of Psynergy we'll need if we want to solve the riddles of Mars Lighthouse."

She didn't say anything after I had finished talking and that got me worried. I hoped she wouldn't ask just how I knew that...

"I believe you." She finally said. "I don't know how, Cloud, but somehow what you say has to be true." The Mercury Adept looked slightly confused. "You seem to know a lot of things about our quest." Smiling mysteriously, she added: "More then you're willing to share."

"Let's just say I had a vision of the future of this quest, shall we?" I smiled. "I can't explain it in any other way, you wouldn't understand or believe it."

"I don't need to." She assured me. "I'm simply glad you told me. This'll save us time. Now we can first head to Magma Rock and then to Mars Lighthouse. If we had reached Mars Lighthouse before we held possession of this new Psynergy, we would have lost valuable time." She glanced at me. "That's what you were thinking, am I right?"

"You know me too well." I grinned.

"I was able to spend a good time with you." She retorted, her cheeks slightly becoming red.

"My only concern is how we're going to convince captain Felix and Isaac to change course." I closed my eyes and sighed. "I know Isaac, he'll believe me, but Felix… I'm not too sure about him. I get the feeling he doesn't trust me."

"Don't worry." Mia comfortingly laid her hand on my arm. "I'll talk with them."

"I'm grateful." I smiled.

"No problem." She smiled back. "It's the least I can do."

Just then, there was some stumbling and the door that led to the cabins swung open. Sheba entered, still looking somewhat tired, but nonetheless she was awake. Then she noticed us.

"Good morning you two." She greeted. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." I shrugged. "You have a problem with that?"

She took a step back, looking somewhat… fearfully at me. Maybe my words had come out harder than I had intended, I had no idea. The Jupiter Adept quickly shook her head.

"N-No! Not at all. It just surprised me." She glanced at the sea chart, still spread out on the table. "What are you looking at?"

"Just studying the route of our journey a bit." Mia replied softly. She wasn't sure if the others were also awake, but nevertheless she didn't want to awake them by talking too loud should they be sleeping.

"The journey of our group or _your_ journey?" Sheba teased. Mia glanced away, her cheeks slightly red. It was more than I could take.

"I don't know if it is because you're up so early, or maybe you base it on silly ideas" I said sharply. "But regardless you're saying idiotic things. Cut it out, before I get annoyed."

Again the Jupiter Adept looked frightened, intimidated, but I could care less. With an annoyed sigh I went outside, leaving Mia and a confused Sheba. Mia rolled up the sea chart again and laid it back on its place. She shook her head slowly.

"Did I say something... horribly wrong?" Sheba finally dared to ask. The Mercury Adept gave her an reassuring smile.

"Don't worry too much about it, Sheba. But it's better to not say such things in his presence." Mia replied friendly.

"But…" Sheba started, but Mia cut her off.

"Regardless of what you think or how it might seem, Sheba." Mia added. "There's nothing between me and Cloud. Not anymore at least, if there ever was something." A sigh escaped her lips. "His love life is troubled enough as it is, please don't make light remarks regarding the subject anymore when he can hear it."

Sheba nodded slowly. She didn't really understand it, but she had to admit that her comment could very well have been taken offensive by me. How much did she know about the mysterious fifth companion of Isaac, anyway? She didn't know anything about my history or my life. And, to her own surprise, she yearned to learn these things.

"But I can't ask him..." She said to herself. "Maybe I'll ask Ivan... He and Cloud seem pretty good friends." The idea seemed safe enough. "Yes, I'll ask Ivan. It's the safest way."

Smiling to herself, Sheba helped Mia to prepare breakfast. The Mercury Adept saw that the young girl had decided to do something, but she didn't ask what. She felt that it was nothing harmful.

---

I had gone to sit on the lookout again. High above the deck, in solitude, that was when I could think. And I had to think yet again. It never seemed to stop. My surroundings, while they can't help it, they always have to remind me of how horrible my life is, how unforgivable that one mistake is. I leaned back and sighed deeply, for a moment allowing myself to sink into my own guilt and despair. I wasn't angry at Sheba. I was angry at myself. Angry that I had given the impression that I loved somebody else than Selena. It was an unforgivable thing to do.

That girl had given my life meaning, hope, light, everything! And now, only a year after her death, my sin still fresh in my memory, I had given the impression that my heart no longer laid with the white-haired sorceress. It was true that I had set aside my feelings and my punishment for one night, but only so I didn't have to hurt Mia's feelings anymore. For me the past night had reminded me of just how beautiful love is. But I didn't deserve its beauty. How can I deserve it when I allowed that beauty to be smeared with blood?

I bowed my head. The answer was simple: I didn't deserve it. Not until I had corrected my mistake. I am human, and making mistakes is natural for a human. But a mistake is a mistake, and it is unforgivable if somebody loses her life because of your mistake, most of all if that person did so much for you. I realized how pitiful I looked, all drowned in self-pity over and over again, almost every day. I shook my head and sighed deeply. Below, Mia called for breakfast, but I didn't answer. I wanted to be left alone a little longer.

At least Mia's soul had been eased. I had been able to comfort her. She no longer was dying for my love. She had come to understand my punishment. She would no longer suffer because of my mistake. And that was good. She could now move on, find somebody who could always love her, somebody who wasn't going to be hunched under the weight of his own past. Such a somebody she deserved, and no less. Despite my grief, I was able to smile. I had prevented myself from making a mistake again. That was a good sign, I realized. A sign that maybe… someday… I might be able to correct that mistake. I glanced up towards the sky, which was getting filled with rays of sunlight. I realized that if I worked hard enough, my Brother would, in one way or another, give me the chance to do that. Just how I could earn that right, I had no idea. But I was confident that he wouldn't leave it entirely to me to figure it out. He would give me some directions, I was certain of it.

My smile widened. A moment ago I had been so lost in my own grief and self-pity, but now… I felt great. How I could be so sure of it, I had no idea, but my brother would help me to correct my mistake. And that thought… it filled me with hope. It filled me with warmth similar to the warmth I had gotten from Mia's love. I could only smile as I stared at the sky, believing that someday, I might very well be able to hold the purest living being ever born in my arms again. There was a chance, there was hope for me. It would take time, but it could be done, that much I was certain of now.

"Brother, you did nothing and yet..." I bowed my head, grinning softly. "And yet here I am, feeling hopeful again. So... Thank you, Brother."


End file.
